


The New Arrival

by MetalMistress



Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [23]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is fuckin TIRED bruh, Background Relationships, Boys In Love, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Comfort/Angst, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Ghosts, Hallucinations, Healthy Marriage, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Light Angst, Love, Loving Marriage, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, OTP Feels, Platonic Relationships, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Relationship Goals, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, So Married, Some Humor, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, baby baby baby, baby bumps, feels feels feels, healthy relationship, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: When I first looked at you, I knew the whole idea of 'love at first sight' was real. It had to be, because the moment I looked at you I just knew how much of a blessing it was to have you here. The stars had to have aligned or some god must have decided to pity me, because the moment I saw you... I knew. I just knew. There's no other way; it had to be that. It had to be 'love at first sight', because the moment I looked at you and you wrapped your tiny hand around my fingers...I fell in love.
Relationships: Alice Angel/Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Allison Angel/Tom, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Original Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Female Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader
Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671127
Comments: 45
Kudos: 48





	The New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy!  
> Here's the latest installment of my 'Learning to Live' Series! Hopefully you like this one! It's got a couple twists in it, a lot of high tension but it's soooo worth it. Y'all know I don't do unhappy endings, so you're safe.  
> That said, there are a few warnings! Just a few!  
> -Pregnancy  
> -Baby Stuff  
> -Health concerns  
> -Baby stress, parental concerns, etc.  
> -Sorta angsty? Not really. Lmao.  
> -Me and my shitty sense of humor, ayyyy.  
> -Smut.
> 
> Can't think of much else... 
> 
> PLEASE READ THIS PLEASE READ THIS PLEASE READ THIS:  
> As a side note I want to apologize for the lack of consistent uploading. I know I tend to upload every 3-4 days, but this past month I have been dealing with SEVERE anxiety, depression, and serotonin syndrome. I had to stop taking the medication that caused the serotonin syndrome, and then I went through horrible withdraws. It's been REALLY hard, and I feel REALLY bad about not being able to work on this fanfic as much as I normally would. I've been dealing with constant nausea, shakes, headaches, panic attacks every hour on the dot... I've been miserable and I'm also expecting some blood lab work results that I'm VERY nervous about, which doesn't help my anxiety at all.
> 
> I hope this fanfic finds you all well, and that you enjoy it. I'm sorry I haven't been able to work on it like I normally do! I try to get my fanfics done quickly and in a timely manner so that you guys have quality stories you can read, but I've been slacking because I've been so sick that all I can do is cling to the nearest living person and beg them to keep me company while I recover. I'm so very sorry. I didn't expect this fanfic to take me more than 3/4 days to work on even with my illness, but it's been REALLY kicking my ass. I hope you guys can forgive me! 
> 
> Now that I'm semi-back to normal, I should be able to get back to my normal routine, I hope!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_“The only love that I really believe in is a mother’s love for her children.”_  
** -Karl Lagerfeld **

* * *

It's a late Monday morning at **Guardian Wing Estate** when you finally wake up.

Your eyes flutter open and you let out a long, drawn out yawn. Your body begins to wake up, and you decide to stretch to help speed up the process. As you stretch your limbs, however, you let out a grumpy whine when your wing stretch behind and do not come into contact with your husband's warm body. Realizing he must already be awake and moving around, you huff and flop back down into the comfortable mattress. Suddenly, today just doesn't seem like your day. 

You huff irritably while looking over at the clock on the nightstand dresser to check the time. It's **11 o clock** , which means you at least got to sleep in so you suppose this morning isn't _too_ cruddy. Wait a minute-- there's a note on the dresser. 

Wonder what it says...

Sitting up in bed, you rub your eyes and reach for the note. Picking it up, you hold it between your pinched fingers and read what you recognize to be your husband's handwriting.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49985753686/in/dateposted/)

You find you are unable to resist the smile that comes to your lips after reading the note your husband has left behind in his absence this morning. It's just like him to be concerned about you and your comfort, especially now that you're **9 months pregnant**. You're within the final days of your pregnancy, and your husband has emphasized his desire and need for you to be aware of his presence at all times in case your water breaks. You _could_ always just scream and a servant would rise out of the floor or seep through the wall to your aid, but Bendy would prefer to be there first hand so _he_ knows _for certain_ that you and the baby are safe.

The note.... it's sweet. It also reflects his apologetic nature and the fairy-god-mother complex he has... specifically the part about Alice and Allison's argument. It was over dinner and was about something small, something stupid. You had a headache and were a nauseous and had barely been able to eat a thing when they started arguing. You don't even remember what it was specifically, but whatever it was annoyed you enough to snap. Your pregnancy hormones were in full swing which only made your mood worse when combined with the nausea and headache. So when you slammed your fist and silently looked up to glare at the girls with _**pitch-black eyes** , _they knew they had fucked up. You didn't have to do anything, nor did you have to say a word in order to get them to stop. All you had to do was _glare,_ and they shut up _immediately._

_Hell hath no fury like that of a kind person._

Everyone knew that you'd never use your dark magic on them. You'd never hurt the crew and Bendy physically nor mentally, but you **_would_** whip somebody's ass into shape if they got out of line and _they knew it._ _You made sure of it._

After setting the note back down on the nightstand, you get up and decide to get ready for the day. You showered the night before, so you don't need to hop in the shower this morning. As you walk into your personal dressing room, you mentally decide something comfortable is the best choice for today. Knowing your hubby, he's probably picked out one of the many copies of his uniform to wear, but you know he won't bat an eyelash at you wearing comfortable clothes. You don't have plans to go out in public until later today, but you still do want to look cute... hmm... what to wear?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49986138346/in/dateposted/)

As you're looking around, you spot a cute maternity tee that Bendy picked up for you awhile back. He saw it, thought of you and just... _**had** to get it for you. _You haven't worn it yet, so maybe today would be a good chance to surprise Bendy with it? Yes, your gut decides. Yes, today would definitely be a good day to surprise him with it. Slowly, you trot over to the wardrobe and take the tee off the hangar before moving to grab the rest of the outfit. All you need are some comfy pants that won't squish your baby belly, some cute flats, and some simple jewelry, aaannd.... _all done!_ Now all that's left is to grab your cellphone and set off to find Bendy.

As you walk through the long, lengthy corridors of Guardian Wing Estate, you think of your sweet husband's attempts to help make the process of becoming parents as easy as possible. Bendy had done so much for you. The man had practically bent over backwards (willingly!) in order to make sure you were comfortable and safe. Not only had he lovingly doted on you at home, he doted on you at the club as well. He still had to work because the public demanded it, but you always tagged along and occasionally mixed drinks when you felt up to it. However, the moment you ever needed to take a break-- to rest or something, whatever it might be-- Bendy was right there by your side to help aid you no matter what. He had your back, and you couldn't help but be so thankful to have such a devoted partner.

Not only had he made life easier for you, but he had also made it easier for everyone else by adjusting the club's hours. He changed them from **5 PM to 3 AM** , to **7 PM to 3 AM**. This allowed everyone to have some actual personal time during the day, and allowed everyone to actually enjoy the evenings, instead of having to get ready at 4 PM, leave the house by 4:30, arrive at the club 20 minutes later, and then set everything up to open up for the night. It worked. Everything ran so smoothly, the new hours were so easy to transition to that you honestly wondered why you hadn't done it sooner. Even grumpy ol' _Tom_ was enjoying it.

Oh yes! Tom started working at the club again! _Permanently,_ if you can believe it!

You see, Tom and Bendy have... never really gotten along, prior to your arrival. They're a lot alike personality wise, but... they practically differ when it comes to everything else. They're both headstrong, blunt, tend to be very "up-in-your-face" with their opinions, and they're quite unapologetic for their point-of-views, too. _Shameless, really._ Honestly, it's ridiculous because they fight over everything like a bunch of manner-less children. It doesn't manner what the topic might be; food, music, literature... work...

Work is one of the more... _touchy_ topics for the both of them because it's probably the one topic where they just can't seem to agree to disagree. For example, Bendy runs a tight ship at the club. He's _always_ run a tight ship, and probably always _will,_ because that's just how your husband _is._ He knows what he likes, and he likes things done a certain way, and it pisses him off to the maximum when his instructions aren't followed to the letter. That meant if he wanted you in his office at 4:25 PM, then your ass was to be in his office at 4:25 PM or earlier. _**No sniveling. No crying. No excuses.**_ Tom, _on the other hand_ , believed that while employees should listen to their bosses and follow the rules, they also should be allowed to have breaks and have some leeway when it came to being late. If you were late to a meeting, then no big deal. Just don't be late the next time, yeah? It's just a measly mistake. Shit happens. No harm, no foul.

_See, this is where it gets sticky._

**Bendy doesn't like mistakes.** Not one bit. Maybe the reason for that is because of his involvement with the Mafia. Mistakes in the Mafia were costly, because it wasn't money or time being wasted, it was _lives._ That being said, no one is going to lose their life if you're late to a meeting. Still, Bendy's whole point of view is 'If I can't trust you to be on time for a little club meeting, how can I trust you to be on time when lives actually **_are_** at stake?', and truthfully? _He had a point._ You can't fuck around with stakes that high. The club was a huge target for anti-toons, and for toons who had a vendetta against Bendy and the main crew. 

It all came to a head one evening when Allison was late for work... again. Bendy had gotten onto her case, because this was the 4th time in a row that she had been late. She lived in the apartments above the club at the time-- there was no excuse for her to be 30 minutes late. Not in his eyes, at least. Allison tried to explain that she was sorry and had overslept again, but Bendy wouldn't hear it. He just tore into her verbally, which set her husband, Tom, into a frenzy because another way that he and Bendy are similar is that _you don't_ fuck around with their women. Tom, in a rage that Bendy dared raise his voice at Allison, _roared_ at Bendy to keep his tongue from wagging, which just set him off. They got up in each other's faces and exchanged less than kind words with one another before _Tom suddenly lost his own temper and accused Bendy of being a slave driver, just like Joey Drew was when he was still alive._ **This... _did not_ sit well at the time with your husband.**

Tom knew the moment that the words left his lips that he had crossed a line. Bendy had nearly gone rabid on the spot, immediately switching over into his monstrous form before getting right up in Tom's personal space, snarling and huffing angrily as ink dribbled off his entire body. He was trembling, shaking with rage and growling as he towered over Tom, who seemed to have accepted his fate to get squashed by his boss. And yet... Bendy didn't lay a hand on him... because no matter what anyone might think, Bendy is _not_ like Joey and _never_ will belike Joey. So instead of bringing those sharp inky claws of his down onto Tom's steadfast form, Bendy silently shifted back over into his regular form. He stood there in his torn-up suit, glaring at Tom before tearfully dismissing him from the club. They got along afterwards, just as long as they didn't hang around one another for too long in the same room.

Then you came along and just... naturally made everything work without even saying a word.

Still, when present-day Tom came to you and Bendy late one night after one of his midnight walks through the estate, the both of you were confused because Tom is the kind of guy to avoid Bendy if he can. Not out of fear or hatred, but out of respect. Neither of them need the added stress, especially since Tom has enough stress of his own running a business that makes mechanical prosthetics for toons whose creators were assholes and didn't give them a complete body. Be it a missing foot, hand, or an eye, Tom and his staff could make it. _But that's getting off topic._

You remember the night that Tom came to you and Bendy very well-- it had been storming on and off all day and night, and you had just got out of the shower and were chilling on the bed with Bendy. Tom had knocked on the door using the 'shave and a haircut' knock before letting himself in at Bendy's sound off. Tom quietly hobbled his way over to the both of you, and gruffly asked what the new hours at the club were. _This... confused the both of you. For obvious reasons._ He and Bendy had never formally made up for the snide comment he made. You didn't know either of them at the time of the argument so it really wasn't your place to get involved, but you _knew_ how much it must have hurt your husband to be compared to the very man that tore everyone's lives apart. To think of yourself as a monster and then be compared to the very abusive monster that helped create you... you can only _imagine_ the heart-wrenching agony Tom's words must have brought Bendy.

So for Tom to come in and ask about the club, knowing it was such a sensitive topic, it's... _strange._ Very strange.

Your husband quietly arched an eyebrow at Tom's strange question, before setting down the book he had been reading onto the nightstand, allowing him to address Tom with his complete, full attention. Bendy folded his hands in his lap, sat up shirtless in bed and quietly asked Tom why he wanted to know the hours of the club.

**Tom bluntly stated he'd like his old job back so he could officially be part of the family again.**

This causes Bendy to raise both eyebrows in surprise, and he blinked a few times as if his vision was blurry. Bendy's eyes fluttered as he softly stuttered out the new hours-- an indirect way of suggesting to Tom that he was considering his request. They could use the help, especially now that you were heavily pregnant... and regardless of what he might think, Tom would _always_ be a part of the family. Bendy might think he's an asshole, but he's an asshole that used to help pop his bones back into place when Hugo beat him to a pulp for not killing a target, and Bendy doesn't forget the people that treat him like an actual person instead of a demonic monster. Tom might annoy him, but... fuck man, that's his family.

After a few minutes of the boys staring at each other, Tom explained that you and Bendy had taken care of Allison and Alice at times that he was unable to. He wanted to return the favor, and he felt the best way to do that was to put the past behind him and try to work for the club as a side-job. He explained the idea he had; he could work during the day, and at night he would work at the club in whatever position was needed. _Bartender? Bouncer? Waiter? Cook?_ Tom was well equipped for whatever was needed. He was a veteran staff member, after all, and had received training in all areas.

Bendy quietly agreed to Tom's proposition with a gentle smile on his face, and things between them have been peaceful for a little over a month now. It's been blissful.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49992689531/in/dateposted/)

After walking for what felt like 10 minutes, you finally arrived to Bendy's office.

You haven't even made it through the heavy wooden double doors and you can already hear your husband frustratedly snapping at a client on the phone from your place on the other side. From what you can hear after pressing your ear to the door, it sounds like someone violated their protection agreement and went out in public after agreeing to lay low. Idiots, don't they understand how it works? It's right there in the contract. Jesus, what kind a crock of-- ugh. Rolling your eyes at the stupidity of the client, you push the doors open and come waltzing through.

Your husband angrily lifts his head up to see who would dare enter his office when he's _clearly_ yelling at someone on the phone, only to soften his hardened expression when he sees that it's you-- wearing a cute shirt he bought you, no less! He can't help but smile as he openly looks you up and down, even going so far as to lean back in his chair so he can _properly_ appreciate the view of your beautifully pregnant form. Tilting his head offers him a new angle and he _puuurrrrrs_ while happily curling his tail, because he likes what he sees. When his eyes flick back up to yours, he grins boyishly and winks playfully in your direction before focusing back on the phone call with a renewed happiness. You strut into the room and happily hop over to a wing-back chair to comfortably settle into it.

As you lean back into the chair, you arch an eyebrow at your husband to silently ask how he's feeling. He just rolls his eyes and motions to the phone before softly huffing in frustration as he makes a 'blah blah blah' motion with his free hand. Obviously, somebody is talkin' too much and making too many excuses. Your husband then suddenly stares off into the distance with a baffled expression on his face. After a moment, he huffs while rolling his eyes once more in utter annoyance before beginning to speak;

"Look, Tony-- _Ah-- Hey-- No, let me speak._ I **understand** you were bored. _'Kay? I get dat._ But you can't go out partying at a gay club when you've got a murderous ex boyfriend on da loose. Doesn't make sense 'ta try and hide you if you're gonna go out and party like you're in Vegas." He says in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice with a heavy sigh. Bendy looks up at you and rolls his eyes into the back of his head, before shaking his head back and forth while holding his mouth open exasperatedly.

You gigglesnort. Oh my god, Bendy is so fuckin' annoyed!

He stares off into the distance once more before smacking the palm of his hand against his face as he lets out a low growl. "Look, I understand dat. I've _repeatedly_ said I understand dat you were bored, Tony. _Trust me,_ I'm well aware dat hidin' in safe houses aren't everyone's idea of a fun day. But da whole point of puttin' yous in a safe house was 'ta make sure you weren't seen in public, because if dat ex of yours decides 'ta ask around if you were seen then _congratulations,_ _you just created witnesses and informants!_ We still gotta find your ex 'ta make sure he's not plannin' on doin' anything stupid. Only then can we release you. Now, I gotta go. Stay in da safe house, and I'll make sure my boys cover your ass. Kay? Kay. G'bye."

Bendy hangs up his cell phone and stuffs it back into his pocket with a heavy sigh, before looking over at you with a tired expression written all across his handsome face. You smile sympathetically before moving to rise out of your chair, so you can go greet your husband properly. As you walk around the side of Bendy's large desk, he pushes himself away from it and spins in his chair so that his entire body is open to you. As you approach, you smile sweetly and raise up your shirt to expose your baby bump, knowing he'll want to greet you in his own special way that he likes to do. Bendy grins widely at the sight of your stomach and immediately leans up in his seat while reaching out for your baby belly. When his hands come into contact with your skin, he carefully and lovingly caresses your stomach before craning his head down to repeatedly press kisses all across your tummy. His hands caress each swell and each curve gingerly and tenderly, as he lavishes your baby bump with attention.

 _"Good morning, good morning, good morning."_ He whispers sweetly in between kisses, as his hands rub across the expanse of your baby belly. "Good morning, my sweet baby boy. Feel like comin' out today?"

"He _better_ feel like it, because today is his due date." You giggle out in a soft whispered tone that causes Bendy to glance up at you with a smile, before going back to dressing up your stomach in affection and kisses.

"Mm. He'll come out. No worries about dat... Our appointment isn't for another few hours, so it's okay." Bendy murmurs against your skin before pulling his lips away so he can stand up straight. Once he's up on his feet, he flashes a dirty smile down at you, before tilting his head to the side so he can press a deep, lascivious kiss to your lips while holding you close. The moment your lips make contact, your skin suddenly feels like it's sizzling hot and you can't help but forcefully exhale through your nose as you moan against his mouth. Your wings flutter quite noisily in your fit of happiness, making Bendy chuckle breathlessly into the kiss. When you part, you both stare at each other with cloudy, half lidded eyes and lazy smiles.

 _"Mmmm..._ Good morning to you, too." He purrs breathily.

"Good morning." You giggle back, grinning when Bendy smiles widely as he drapes his long tail across your shoulders and moves his hands towards your hips, where his fingers flex in a gentle manner. His hold on you isn't too tight-- it's comforting, especially with the way he gently sways you side to side. His lips come together to form a soft, crooked smile as he forcefully exhales through his nose.

The pointed tip of his tail slides over the swell of your breasts, down towards your swollen baby bump where it then carefully drags across your skin, since your shirt is still partially raised. Bendy giggles when you shiver at the delightfully ticklish sensation. You glare playfully at him in retaliation, causing him to squint and the corners of his eyes to crinkle as he laughs softly. Then, he sighs happily before pressing another gentle kiss to your lips. When he pulls away, he hovers his lips over yours just far away enough to ask a question while staring down into your beautiful eyes.

"How do you feel, sweets?" He asks in a breathy whisper that sends shivers down your spine while placing his palm right against your stomach. There's a heavy heat behind his words, like a warm campfire that could turn into a blazing inferno if you were to only fan the flames. Still, since you are due today, you know you shouldn't... ah.... _get messy, so to speak._

"I feel alright. Benji is kicking a lot. He's been especially kicky this morning." You explain, chuckling when Benjamin only proves your point by kicking right into Bendy's palm.

Your husband laughs and nods his head in agreement. "Yes, yes he is!" He laughs before grinning widely.

You smile in return before tilting your head to ask; "So how has work been? Why'd you need to get up so early?"

Bendy scoffs and chuckles while shaking his head in annoyance. "You would not _believe_ da stupidity of some folk, Mama Bat." He huffs.

"Try me." You challenge with a smirk.

"Well, dat Tony guy I'm protectin' is an idiot. Late last night around 11 PM, one of my boys was doin' a routine check of the safe house, right? It's what they do; take shifts so dat the client is under constant watch. Keeps anyone from stealin' the client from under their inky noses. Well, someone went 'ta check on Tony 'ta make sure they hadn't woken him up during the shift change... only 'ta find da fuckin' goober missing, and the bathroom window wide open. **20 Lost Ones** searched the entirety of the neighborhood for dis idiot thinkin' he's been nabbed, and they're all freaking da fuck out because if they don't find him, I'll get pissed. Well, someone checks a nearby gay club and whaddaya know, there's the client, doin' a handstand and twerkin' on some random dude!" Bendy exclaims while throwing his hands up into the air dramatically.

"What the _actual_ fuck!" You cackle wickedly, giggling when Bendy laughs along with you and nods his head before bringing his arms back down to settle around your waist.

"Right?!?!? I mean, SHIT. The Lost Ones took his ass back home, paid da random dude hush money, and scolded da client for bein' so fuckin' thick. I got a call dis mornin' about it, and I've been stuck in here chewin' da guy out." Bendy explains with an annoyed huff. "He tried 'ta explain 'ta me that the safe house is boring and that I need 'ta add more entertaining things so that 'clientele don't get bored', like I'm some kind of fuckin' nanny babysittin' a god damn child." He snorts.

 _"Not entertaining!?_ You have each safe house decked out in video games, art supplies, music, books, and TV. It's an introvert's wet dream! Not to mention, I think wanting to _survive_ would be a good motivator to stay inside!" You shriek.

"I KNOW!!!" Bendy snorts again. "I mean, I'm **SOOOO SORRY** that I cannot supply every safe house with strippers, booze, and drugs. Shame on meeee." Bendy says sarcastically, only to giggle along with you when you laugh at his goofy sarcastic attitude. Your husband smiles softly and rests his forehead against yours, basking in the warmth of the daylight while wrapping his arms tighter around you. Sunlight radiates through the office windows in the form of sun beams, which heat up the goosebumps on your skin that Bendy leaves behind as he drags the very tip of his tail all across your flesh. Openly, you shiver in delight so violently, that your hair falls away from your neck as a result.

Bendy seizes the opportunity to mark you up, raising a hand towards your neck to lightly stroke the rest of the stray strands out of his way, before then craning his head down to your neck. He purrs when you tilt your head to give him more room to work with, and quickly latches onto your neck. He suckles all across your neckline leaving bright red marks behind in his wake, and he has to hold you steady by the waist because you're trembling in excitement. Once you've been marked up, he pulls away with a wet 'pop' and smirks devilishly at you as you wobble and struggle to clear the thick cloud of lust that shrouds your mind. After a few minutes of fluttering your eyes, you shake your head back and forth before growling playfully at your husband, who just _puuurrrrrs_ in response to the growl. He hovers his lips above yours once more before speaking in a soft, growly tone.

"I'd play with you if today wasn't the due date." He purrs/growls while moving to caress your cheek. "I'd love 'ta get all up in you."

"I mean... you might not be able to get _in_ me... but that doesn't mean I can't get you off." You reply cheekily, causing your husbands eyes to widen in surprise. You smirk before purring; "Got a towel?"

Bendy's eyes narrow dangerously thin before he suddenly begins backing away to rip his dress shirt off and toss it to the side. After taking off his shirt, he crosses the small space between the two of you, grabs you by the waist, and spins you around before pinning you against the desk. You grin wickedly as he leans reeeeeallly close to your face and whispers; "Baby, I've made sure 'ta put a secret change of clothes and towels in _every single room_ of this house just so I can fuck you anywhere I'd like. _Yeah, I've got a fuckin' towel."_

The glare in his eyes is hot and heavy, but you just keep on grinning in the face of danger like the minx you are. "Well, then take off those pants, baby!"

Bendy nods his head and removes his body from yours so he can undo his pants. He never takes his eyes off your form, _not once,_ as you undress and set your clothes to the side. As he undoes his belt buckle, he walks around the room while using his tail to lock the doors and close the blinds and curtains so that no one will be able to get a peek at the both of you. Once that's been done and his pants are off, Bendy approaches you with an open mind-- he's not sure how you're wanting this to go, so he's just going to take it play-by-play. **_Little does he know that you're not as interested in getting off as much as you are in getting him off..._ **

So when you get down on your knees, he's visibly confused.

He arches an eyebrow at you and opens his mouth to speak, only to squeal in shock when you suddenly grab him by the hips and guide him by pushing him back against the side of the desk. He follows your guidance, of course, quickly hobbling to move whichever way you push and pull his body so that he doesn't fall, while holding his hands up in surrender. The back of his hips push against the desk, though he does not move to lift himself up onto it. That's fine with you... _you can work with this position._

His hands come down to grip the edge of his desk for stability as he stares down at you with wide-eyes and a gaping mouth. "Baby?" He murmurs softly in a quiet voice. "What are you-- _**ooh!** "_

His words suddenly leave him, as he seemingly loses the ability to speak. His eyelids flutter shut for a few milliseconds when he feels you lick a long heavy stripe up the length of his semi-hard cock. His body trembles and shivers in delight as a strong wave of lust rolls through his pelvis, right towards the head of his cock where it then rests. His fingers tighten around the edge of the desk, gripping it until his knuckles darken in color with the increased flow of blood and adrenaline that now rushes through his body. His chest heaves with each breath as he forcefully exhales in strong, harsh puffs. Then you tilt your head to the side and curl your tongue up against the length of his cock, dragging your tongue up verrryyy slowly. His dark red eyes roll into the back of his head, as a soft groan falls from his lips. He forces himself to clear his blurry vision by blinking a few times before looking back down at you. "Fu-Fuck, baby girl. D-Dat f-feels... oh my god...."

You wrap your lips around the head of his cock and give it a nice hard suck to surprise him, and surprise him it does. His knees give out for a second, causing him to wobble in place as he scrambles to catch himself. His grip on the edge of the desk is what saves him, and he chuckles breathlessly in mild shock that he had dropped so quickly-- obviously he's more than a little pent up. On shaky legs, he rises back up onto his semi-steady feet just as you release your mouth's hold on his cock. 

By the second lick, his cock has become rock-hard. This obviously delights you, if the look on your face is anything to go by. Bendy watches you admire his throbbing erection, hands-on, like it's some kind of masterpiece. Your fingers lightly drag up and down the sides of his dick, causing tingly sensations to travel through his cock and pelvis. Your eyes are half-lidded as they travel all over his groin, and you have a soft smile on your lips that grows when your hands come down to cup his balls. A soft whine leaves his lips when you begin to gently roll them around in your palm and fingers, causing his cock to twitch and tingle with eager excitement. It even pulses and throbs under your attention, visibly bobbing in the air the very minute you move your gaze from his sack to his actual cock. A deep grey blush saturates your husband's cheeks and he has to resist the urge to look away and hide-- he always gets so bashful and embarrassed when his body reacts the way it does to you. Gosh, just you _looking_ at him gets him horny.... and while he might feel like he should have more self control, you _love_ the way his body calls out to you and begs for more.

You're _happy_ to give him more, as long as he behaves.

One hand leaves his balls and travels up to the base of his cock. You gently, yet firmly, grip it within your delicate fingers, giving it an experimental squeeze. Bendy's jaw drops a little more, and he lets out a choked-up, huffy puff of air that causes your core to awaken and begin to heat up. Then as you begin to stroke him off, Bendy begins to let out a steady stream of soft, needy moans and whispered words of praise to keep you going. His head is constantly moving back and forth-- he's not sure where he wants to look. He wants to watch, but he also wants to roll his head back and close his eyes as your magic fingers work him over.

"Ohh... Ohh... Ohh, fuck yes..." He moans breathily before looking back down at you, watching the way your hand uses his own pre-cum as a natural lube. His dick is slick and covered in it entirely, thanks to your nimble fingers. But he doesn't mind. _Ohh yeahhhh,_ he doesn't mind at _all!_ He proves this by letting out a lewd, needy moan when you lean down towards his sack and take it into your mouth and begin to lightly suckle on it. Bendy lacks body hair of any form, so he's completely hairless. He has also bathed this morning so the experience is actually quite pleasant for you, thank god. Your eyes lock onto his, and Bendy bites his lower lip while harshly whining out a fussy cry of 'Fuck!' as he stares deep into your gorgeous eyes. Your hand continues to stroke his member while your tongue caresses his sack, wriggling over it expertly. 

Bendy begins gently bucking his hips while whimpering needily. He's a mess-- his mouth is hanging open and his eyes are lidded and clouded with lust as they watch you work his _monstrous, throbbing cock._ Each roll of his hips drives his pulsing cock into your tight fist. The movement also unintentionally causes your tongue to drag up and down his sack, which also causes his libido to sky-rocket. He's growing to be increasingly needy, sex-crazed and frantic, judging by the fast yet steady pace he sets. **Not to mention, he is moaning like an absolute** _slut_ **for you.**

"Fuck! Aw, fuck y-yeah!" He moans heatedly while staring at you with a intoxicated expression all up on his face, as he thrusts his hips upward into your hand. Your lustful aura has completely taken him over, and he is just enjoying the ride. You can't help but grin and heavily purr, sending strong vibrations through his body that cause him to arch his back.

"Sh-Shit! Dat feels am-am-amazin'!!" He groans desperately before outright whining as he speeds up a little. "Please keep goin'! I'm so close!"

"Mmmm... Any requests, love? I do have a free hand to use." You ask after releasing his balls with a wet 'pop' while wiggling your fingers for emphasis. Bendy furrows his brows together in thought, slowing down his pace momentarily to think before quietly responding;

"No... I-I don't have any-- **SHIT!FUCK!DAMNIT!** R-Right there! Yes!!" He suddenly sobs out when you sneak your hand down towards his taint and curl your knuckles right up against it. His entire body tenses up and begins to tremble, as he _wildly_ begins to rock his hips again. His eyes are staring downward, glancing back and forth from your face and his cock. Then you begin to move towards his cock and his chest heaves rapidly in excitement, and he lets out a loud wail because not only do you take his cock into your mouth, _you **engulf** it_ _and begin to deep throat him._ One of his hands leaves the desk so he can grip your hair and hold it out of your face. He doesn't full-on face fuck you, he just kindly holds it out of your face as you begin to deep throat him to the best of your ability, while he just barely pushes his dick further into your mouth.

Your knuckles gently grind against his taint in a looped motion, and each press of your knuckles causes him to let out a shrilly whine. You forcefully swallow around Bendy's cock, causing him to jolt in shock and roughly drive his cock deeper into your throat. You gag harshly, but manage to recover by breathing through your nose. When you glance up at him, you take in the beautiful sight of him rolling his head back and his chest and abdominal muscles flexing with each shallow thrust of his hips, as he loses himself. When he looks back down at you, he whines and bites down on his lower lip. Then after thickly swallowing down a build up of saliva, he whimpers before softly whining out; "I'm going 'ta cum."

You hum in acknowledgment and begin to suck him off with renewed vigor. It isn't long thereafter that he lets out a loud cry of your name and begins to cum down your throat, his warm salty seed filling up your mouth as you swallow down every last drop. The feeling of you swallowing around him adds to the ecstasy and the pleasure, causing him to let out a steady stream of soft moans and whimpers as he empties everything his aching cock has to offer into your mouth. When you've swallowed down the last drop, you release his cock with a wet 'pop!', and carefully stand up onto your feet while wiping your lips. You open your mouth to speak, but are pleasantly surprised when Bendy gets down on his knees and looks up at you with vulnerable, shining eyes. He glances down at your pussy and then back up at you before licking his lips as if he is utterly _starving_ and is just waiting for the command to dive right in.

"I'd suggest that you sit down.... if you want." He murmurs softly.

Nodding, you walk towards his desk chair and sit down on the edge of it while spreading your legs wide. Bendy crawls across the floor over to you on all fours, his tail slowly swaying in the air as he creeps towards you like a predatory cat. A deep, growly purr reverberates within his chest as his eyes focus entirely on your soaking wet pussy. Not wanting to drool because it would be _quite_ unsexy, Bendy swallows down a build up of saliva as he settles in between your legs. He looks up at you, staring up into your watchful eyes as he gently grabs your legs and places them on either shoulder. He swallows one more time before glancing back down at your pussy one more time. His eyes flicker back up to your own, and he watches your face change expression as he begins to press his tongue against your little pink nub. Your hand comes down to caress the side of his face and his horns, which causes him to let out a soft, happy sigh. His eyes flutter shut for a few moments as he enjoys the taste of your pussy on his tongue, while beginning to pleasure your clit with little kitten licks. 

You smile breathlessly while softly biting on your lower lip as you watch your husband completely bliss out. His fingers flex against your thighs as he helps hold them up on his shoulders, and his eyes eventually do flutter open, but only halfway. He looks completely at home between your thighs, happily toying with your pink pearl in a calm manner. 

Then you softly moan his name and shift your lips, and the mood changed from peaceful serenity to raw hunger.

Bendy's grip on your plush thighs tightens, and he carefully uses them to pull you closer to his face. He licks a long, heavy stripe up the length of your slit, before dipping his tongue into the honeypot of your pussy. Your juices coat his tongue as he begins to push it in and out of you at a steady pace, trying to stimulate all the sensitive nerve endings in your cunt. The tip of his tongue also seeks out your sweet spot, and he curls his tongue upward upon entry to try and find it as quickly as possible. He lets out a drawn out moan, squeezing his eyes shut before snapping them wide open so he can watch you closely.

As he works your cunt, you stare down at him and watch him closely. Your hands come up to your breasts so you can stimulate your breasts by lightly pinching and tweaking your nipples. Bendy clearly enjoys the show of you fondling yourself, because his eyes light up and he lets out a soft purr before increasing the pace of which he thrusts his tongue into you. The edge of his tongue hits your sweet spot, causing you to let out a shrilly gasp of 'oh!' as you arch your back and begin to pant. You then feel one of Bendy's hands leave your thighs, so you look back down and move your thigh to the side to see what's going on... only to smile wickedly as you realize Bendy has begun to play with himself as a result of your little show.

"C-Can't help it..." He softly moans as he steadily strokes his oversensitive cock, while taking a moment to catch his breath before diving back to your pussy. "You look and taste s-so good!"

"N-No complaints here!" You giggle before loudly moaning once more.

Bendy squeezes his eyes shut and buries his face deeper into your cunt, moaning heatedly as more of your natural flavor hits his tongue as he once again seeks out your sweet spot. His tongue repeatedly swivels against your g-spot, causing you to arch your back, writhe, and moan, all with a big smile on your face and both hands still massaging and fondling your breasts. Bendy's eyes snap back open so he can watch the show. His brows furrow together as he lets out a vulnerable whine of desperation-- his drooling cock is _aching_ at the sight of your trembling body, the sound of your moans and from the taste of your delicious cunt. All of his senses are going haywire, and he fucking _loves it._ He begins to jerk off his cock a little faster, his strong fist repeatedly pounding against the flesh of his pelvis as he strokes himself. Pre-cum soaks the entirety of his lengthy cock and his hand, acting as a natural lube that allows his tight fist to glide over his skin.

You're wriggling around as your sensitivity increases-- you're on the edge. The both of you know it, and thankfully Bendy isn't that far behind. The fire in his belly is reaching a fever pitch and his cock is throbbing and pulsing in his giant fist, ready to blow at any moment. You're not holding on much better and are quickly becoming a moaning mess, as you write around in the desk chair. You hyperventilate and your chest heaves with each rapid breath as you repeatedly chant your husband's name. He's bring you closer and closer and closer to the very tip of the edge, and all you can do is hold on as he attempts to coax you over with each lashing of his tongue.

Bendy's hand has become a blur as he rapidly jerks himself off. The combined sounds of your moans, the taste of your cunt _and_ the sight of you coming undone up above him is almost too much to bear. He's so turned on, _so sensitive,_ that his tail thrashes around behind him wildly, bumping into everything within reach. Your walls flutter around his tongue, and he moans excitedly, pushing his mouth right up against your hole so he can thrust his tongue in and out of you at a much faster rate. The increase in speed as you reeling over the edge, and the loud sob that leaves your lips has Bendy bucking his hips up into his fist. The both of you moan as you get closer and closer and closer and--!!

White light flashes before your eyes as you loudly moan out Bendy's name at the top of your lungs, while he lets out a series of muffled moans against your cunt as his cock erupts. Your essence begins to coat his tongue, and he eagerly laps up everything you have to offer. As he licks you clean, his cock leaks thick ropes of cum that splatters onto the floor and dribbles down his fingers. He steadily decreases his speed of his hand, whimpering and moaning until he comes to a complete stop. You remove your leg from his shoulder so that he is able to catch his breath, but he's not quite done yet and continues to lash your pussy with his tongue. You shudder, convulse, and arch your back while fluttering your wings as he licks your oversensitive pussy, closely watching you from his spot between your legs as you enter a state of hypersensitive bliss. You squirm and moan while he purrs loudly, obviously feeling 100% proud of himself.

Only when you're begging and pleading for him to stop does he actually cease his tongue torture.

You sit there in his desk chair, leaning back against the tufted back support of the chair while panting heavily as you try to catch your breath. Bendy is smiling up at you from his spot on the floor, breathing just as hard as you are if not a little more as he happily sways his tail back and forth at an easy-going pace. His scarred chest steadily rises and falls with each huffy breath, as he forcefully exhales through parted grinning lips. His mouth is a mess and it's entirely covered in your juices, but he doesn't seem to have any complaints. In fact he seems quite satisfied with himself and proud of his actions, the smug bastard. With a drunken smile, you chuckle breathlessly at your husband's messy appearance before deciding to make a cheeky smart-mouthed comment.

"You look like you have a little somethin' on your face." You giggle with a playful smile as you lazily stretch your wings.

"Oh, I have somethin' on my face? Or... should I rather say _someone_ on my face?" He retorts in a deep purr that causes your wings to flutter on the spot. He smirks in a smug manner at the reaction before winking up at you. As you blush and squirm in the chair, he smiles and reaches over to one of the drawers. He tugs on the handle and carefully pulls open the drawer before reaching in and pulling out a small box of wet wipes. You quirk an eyebrow at the box of wet towelettes, silently asking why he's choosing them over a towel. Bendy glances over at you while pulling out a couple wipes from the box. His eyes stare deep into yours as he clicks the box shut before tucking it back into the drawer and closing it.

"Makes cleanin' up easier." He offers as a simple explanation before using the wipes to clean up his messy face, hands and then the floor. Once everything is spic and span, he disposes of the soiled wiped in a nearby trash bin.

"Understandable." You say with a breathless smile.

Bendy smiles and slowly rises to his feet, well aware you're eyes are closely watching his nude, muscular form the entire time. However, you become confused when he moves for _your_ clothes instead of his own. You look up to his eyes, trying your best to read his thoughts through the expression on his face. However, he just smiles sweetly at you and shrugs before wordlessly attempting to help you get dressed. After you carefully rise to your feet, Bendy starts to helps you get dressed. Piece by piece he collects your clothes, and helps you slide them on. He takes his time, taking extra care not to throw you off balance as he helps you step into your underwear, and then your pants. He helps hook your bra back on, and then he carefully pulls your shirt over your head.

Once you've been dressed, he quickly works on dressing himself back up. He takes his time putting on his pants, buttoning and buckling them up. Then after putting on his dress shirt, he begins to work on tying his bow tie but he can't quite get it to be perfectly straight, so you decide to do it for him. As his arms fall back down to his sides, you step forward and begin to straighten and adjust his tie, while glancing back and forth from the bow tie itself and his eyes.

 _"Find something interesting?"_ He asks in a soft voice. Your eyes flick back up towards his, as you go very still and begin to admire the deep red color of his irises. His eyelids are partially drooped downward, and he's staring at you with this soft, peaceful expression on his face. You tilt your head to the side, allowing the locks of hair that typically frame your face to fall away. Bendy smiles softly as he raises a hand towards your face so he can affectionately caress your cheek. When his hand makes contact with your skin, you lean into his touch and sigh contentedly at the feeling of his rough hands. After enjoying his touch for a few moments, you take a breath to answer as Bendy slowly drops his hands back down to his sides.

"Just admiring your handsome face. The red bow tie brings out your eyes." You admit in a quiet voice.

Your husband blushes deeply as he chuckles and nods his head before shyly murmuring out; "Thank you, baby cakes. I appreciate it..."

"I'm just saying. I've always loved your eyes-- they're like... like two glittering red rubies. Glimmering like starlight in a dark night sky. Takes my breath away. Red is my favorite color for that very reason."

Bendy's cheeks darken in color as he giggles nervously. "B-Ba-B-Baby... Hehehehe, yo-you-you're m-m-makin' me b-b-blush..."

"Am I?" You ask with a cheeky grin as you finish straightening his bow tie. "I couldn't tell."

Bendy returns your cheeky grin with a playful smile of his own, as he raises his hands to frame your baby bump. He's so warm to the touch that you can feel his body heat through the thin fabric of your shirt, and it feels _wonderful._ His fingers splay out across your stomach, and he begins to lightly and lovingly stroke your baby bump while staring deeply into your eyes. He takes a soft, yet deep breath in, and begins to speak;

"So, what do you think we should do this mornin'? We have a couple of hours 'ta kill until your appointment and you can't eat within 8 hours of the c-section itself, so takin' yous out 'ta eat is out of the question as much as I'd like 'ta show off my _beee-yoo-ti-ful_ wife." Bendy huffs with a disappointed frown, as he continues to rub your baby belly affectionately. "Still, we have plenty of options... What do you feel up ta', baby doll?"

"We could check on the others to see how they're doing?" You suggest in a soft voice, eyes threatening to flutter shut at the delightful feeling of his hands on your belly. "They're probably in the pool house, at the moment. I can feel their auras in that direction, but I can't get a specific location."

"Mmm. Makes sense 'ta me. It's a lazy day today after all, so they must be soakin' up the sun and enjoying the time off. Club isn't openin' tonight because neither of us are going 'ta be there." Bendy muses thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and none of them are going to want to work after the baby arrives." You add onto his statement. "You know, they're going to want to be there. They're going to cling to us like--"

"Dingle-berries, I know." snickers Bendy as his lips split into a wide grin. "Gosh, I don't think I've ever _seen_ Tom so excited before. Seriously toots, what 'da hell did you do 'ta my staff? You've made them all happy! All of them! _Even the grumpy ones!_ It's fuckin' weird!" He giggles maniacally. 

With a wide smile and a giggle, you nod your head. "Mhm! I know! I guess I'm just amazing like that." 

"Mmm, damn right you are." Bendy purrs while staring at you with half-lidded eyes. He leans forward and presses a light kiss to your lips that is so _alluring,_ it causes your wings to noisily flap in excitement. Bendy laughs softly before pressing another kiss to your lips, and then another and then another.

"If you keep kissing me--" You begin to speak in between smooches "--We're never going to leave this room."

"And what's wrong with dat?" Bendy giggles childishly before finally stopping his smooch-fest. "I know, I know. 'Behave, daddy demon! Behave!' Hehehe."

"Damn right you need to behave. Gonna get me excited all over again, and it's gonna be all your fault." You giggle happily.

"Ooh, do I make you horny baby?" Bendy smirks, only to loudly snort and flinch when you playfully slap him on the chest.

"Bendy!!!" You playfully shout before throwing your head back and laughing _really_ hard.

"What?!" He giggles wildly while holding his hands up in mock-surrender. "What did I do?!"

"We regularly hump each other like rabbits and I'm pregnant, of fucking COURSE you make me horny." You cackle wickedly. Bendy cackles right along with you and wraps his arms around you, pulling you close to his chest. The both of you laugh and lean against one another for support as you giggle like a bunch of immature schoolchildren before resting your foreheads against one another and humming happily.

"I love you, Mrs. Stein." Bendy purrs.

"And I love _you,_ Mr. Stein."

* * *

After sharing a tender moment in the office as well as a few more smooches, you and Bendy head off towards the pool to meet up with the crew. The both of you make a quick pit-stop by your room to get changed into some proper swimwear before actually making your way through the house to the pool house, which was built as a last-minute edition. The pool house had originally been your idea, because you thought it would be nice for everyone to have a place to change out of their swimsuits and dry off before going through the rest of the house. That way, chlorine and pool chemicals didn't soak into the nice wooden floors and ruin them via water damage. Less costly damage to the house that way, not that money was an issue with Bendy.

The pool house was nice because there was always a bunch of Lost Ones present at all times. Granted, there's _always_ a lost one present in the house. Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they aren't there, because they actually tend to hide underground or in the walls until they are called or needed. Not to mention, you're never worried about having one walk in on you and Bendy during **'the deed'** either, because you'd be able to sense them nearby with your aura. (It's a helpful thing to have when you're trying to get a quickie in with Bendy, _trust me._ )

Still, the staff around the pool house act a little different than the typical security searchers or lost ones that hide around the rest of the estate. Instead of hiding, these guys prefer to sit out in the sun and the pool house because it allows them to dive right into the pool and rescue someone if they're drowning or if they fall in and hit their head. They want to be able to act quickly if someone is drowning, because every second counts. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/50005530356/in/dateposted/)

When you and your husband arrive at the Pool House, you find Sammy lazily lounging on the couch in a pair of swim shorts while reading an upside down book. _Yes, upside down. He always reads his book's upside down._ He looks up at you and Bendy, smiling widely behind his cut-out mask-- you can just barely see his pearly white smile through the mouth hole. He takes a deep breath and cheerfully exclaims "Hello, Masters!" to the both of you. Bendy glances at you and softly smiles before shaking his head back and forth at Sammy's unusual quirks. Not only does he read the books while they're upside down, he can _comprehend_ the books while they're upside down.

It's fucking weird. Don't ask.

"Hiya, Sammy. Whatcha reading?" He asks while quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm reading 'A Brief History of Time' by Stephen Hawking!" He cheerily replies. You and Bendy spare a glance at each other-- you didnt think Sammy's insane little mind would be able to comprehend such a heavy book, but you suppose you've been proven wrong.

"Oooh, that's heavy stuff." You interject before thoughtfully tilting your head while asking; "Is it boring?"

"I find it _fascinating._ Stephen Hawking was a brilliant man. He taught the world so much about science, despite all of his disabilities." He replies before going back to reading. After a moment, he informs the both of you of the other's locations; "The others are outside, enjoying the pool and the sunny weather. I didn't want to get sunburnt, so I came inside to read instead! I'd love to join them, but I don't want to get dried out. Dry skin is just-- ugh! Gross!" Sammy declares with a disgusted shiver that makes you giggle.

"Sammy, I have moisturizer..." You say kindly, while motioning to the male changing room. "Alice and I stocked both changing rooms with sunscreens and moisturizers that protect from sun damage. Bendy has also put some bottles of Beauty Ink in there to help."

Sammy perks his head up at this information, and smiles at you from behind his mask. "Oh really?! Thank you! I think I shall put some on and join the both of you then, yes!"

Both you and Bendy watch as Sammy dashes off to the men's changing room in a cheerful manner, so he can lather himself up in sunscreen. You share an amused smile with each other before shaking your heads and running off to do the same. After the three of you put on moisturizer and sunscreen, you all exit the changing rooms and then head outside where the others are.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/50005789482/in/photostream/)

As soon as Sammy takes one footstep out of the pool house doors, he is quick to rush over to a lounge chair so he can continue to read his book. Bendy quickly notes that Sammy hasn't settled that far from the girls, who are giggling and chatting among themselves-- a much more pleasant scenario than the one witnessed at dinner late last night. Bendy smiles softly at the sight of them happily laughing at each other's jokes and leans over to whisper into your ear, subtly pointing to the girls with the tip of his tail so that he doesn't attract their attention.

"They seem 'ta be gettin' along today. Dat's good, right?" He murmurs softly in question before moving to drape his tail across your shoulders. You gently nod your head in response to his question and lean into your husband's side when he decides to wrap an arm around your waist. His hand comes in contact with your hip, which he possessively squeezes in a gentle manner-- a silent way of expressing his love and concern for you. You can't help but grin and giggle softly at the affectionate squeeze, as you nestle deeper into your husband's side while watching Boris chase his brother Tom in a fierce game of 'tag'.

Nodding your head in response to his question, you quietly murmur back; "Yes. Their auras are looking much better than they did at dinner last night. I'm glad to see they've made up. Think Tom and Boris had something to do with that?"

"I'd imagine so. Tom and Boris are beginning 'ta put their foots down when it comes 'ta the girl's constant petty fights. I think they're startin' 'ta realize dat enough is enough. Sibling rivalry is normal, but..." Bendy begins, only to trail off before shrugging his shoulders and leave his thought unfinished.

"They can get quite nasty, which isn't healthy for _anyone_ in the house." You reply, finishing his statement for him. He smiles at you and nods.

"Right on da money, baby." He giggles. "It's about time, too. I love 'dem all like family, but they can get _loud_ when they fight-- they all can."

"Tell me about it. You better be glad I'm constantly around to keep everyone's moods in check." You snort humorlessly. 

Bendy arches an eyebrow and flashes you an intrigued expression. "Oh? And why is dat, pretty mama?"

You swing your head around and level your husband with an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look that makes him laugh heartily. "Think of all of the things you'd have to do if I weren't around to do it for you." You offer as a simple explanation. "Think of all the times I've had to play mediator and solve everyone's arguments or disagreements for them, because neither of them were willing to back down during a fight."

Bendy immediately lets out a long, drawn out hiss before quickly thrashing his head around in agreement. "Oh GOD, don't make me think about that! That's fuckin' _terrifying_ 'ta think about! All those times you've stopped an argument, all those times you've whipped our asses in 'ta shape after we said somethin' out of line..."

"All those _migraines_ you'd have from the others having angry screaming matches late at night..." You muse while thoughtfully tapping your lower lip. Bendy cringes violently before shuddering in fear, causing you to laugh out loud quite hard.

"You're an angel for doin' the shit you do for us. You hear me? _**A god damn angel**_ **.** ...Heyyy, now dat I think about it, you've shown amazin' patience with all of us!" Bendy declares while looking down at you with a bewildered expression. "Why DO you do all of da things you do, toots? It'd be so much easier 'ta tell us all 'ta fuck off, I'd say. So I gotta know; what's da reason? _Why do you do it?"_

"Because I love you, silly." You reply so quickly and so earnestly that Bendy nearly suffers whiplash as a result from spinning his head around to stare at you in shock. Then his cheeks darken in color and his lips split into a wide grin, while his tail happily begins to wag back and forth and smack around into the patio furniture. He giggles nervously as well, because he hadn't expected the sheer amount of speed and honesty which you answered with. It makes his heart rate speed up and he has to place a hand on his chest and rub it to try and calm it down, while he smiles like an idiot.

"Aww, shucks." He shyly murmurs. "What da hell did I do 'ta be blessed with such a woman?"

"I _could_ start naming things... but not all of them are appropriate." You quietly mumble so that the others don't hear you, causing Bendy to loudly snort before he outright starts to snicker like a naughty little boy.

"Nasty woman!" He giggles playfully before tightening his arm around you as he leans down to press a quick smooch to your lips.

" **HEY HEY HEY. NO PDA, YA NASTY! THAT'S PROBABLY HOW BENJAMIN GOT HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, YA HORN DOGS!** " Alice playfully calls out, finally having noticed the two of you. Her call attracts the attention of the others, who pop their heads up to look at the both of you. Bendy shamelessly sticks his tongue out at Alice while flipping her off as he possessively wraps his tail around you, causing her to cackle wickedly. She _loves_ annoying your husband, and she gets away with it... _pretty much all the time._

"I'M nasty?! What the f-- _BITCH!!!"_ indignantly squawks Bendy, which causes you and the others to throw their head backs and laugh. Even _Sammy_ has set down his book to the side so he can get a good cackle in. Bendy shakes his head as he chuckles under his breath while guiding you closer to the pool, careful not to allow you to get splashed by the rambunctious wolf brothers when they go back to playing tag. Bendy watches them chase each other around for a bit before shaking his head and goading them on.

"You guys suck!" Bendy snickers while closely watching the both of them.

"Yeah? Well, then you must _swallow_ cause you're a little bi-- OH SHIT!" squeals Tom right before he gets tackled into the deep end of the pool by Boris. After wrestling in the water for a moment, he and Boris eventually break the surface and tear away from one another, laughing and gasping for air while sputtering out water. Alice and Allison share a playful smile before shaking their heads and murmuring _'Men!'_ in unison to one another.

"Ehhh go fuck yourself, Tom." Bendy snickers before looking over at you with a soft fondness all across his face. He then glances at the pool and.... seems to get a naughty idea, judging by the twinkle in his eye. He looks back at you before arching his eyebrow at you suggestively, silently asking if he can surprise the brothers by joining in their game. You smirk and nod your head, grinning widely when Bendy squeals excitedly and gently pulls away from you as you take a few steps off to the side to give him some room. He takes a few steps backward and then sprints forward to dive right into the pool, splashing water all over Boris and Tom-- and you, as well. The boys immediately scramble to get away, because _no one_ can out swim Bendy in the water. You're somewhat able to keep up, but _only_ because you have wings to help propel you through the water. If you hadn't had your wings, though?

_Ain't no way in hell you'd be able to catch your hubby._

Bendy begins using his powerful legs to swim through the pool water. He shows off his superior swimming skills to the others by _literally_ swimming circles around Tom and Boris, who helplessly spin in place while holding their hands up in the air as they try to keep a close set of eyes on Bendy. Alice and Allison echo your laughter, as the three of you find amusement in the shocked expressions on the boy's faces.

"Baaaaattyyyyy! Heelllllp meeeee!" Boris squeals before outright shrieking when Bendy uses his tail to lightly tug on his ankle, just to fuck with him.

"Bendy, stop being an asshole." You call out to your husband with a giggle, right as he surfaces. 

Bendy violently shakes some of the more clingy droplets of water off of his body before looking up at you with a crooked grin. "But doll, I've _always_ been a bit of an asshole! Dat's like askin' me 'ta stop breathin!" He says while playfully shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I remember the exact words; 'I'm a bit of an asshole, but whaddaya gonna do? It's how I am'. Yeah, I remember alright." You giggle while shaking your head in amusement. Bendy gigglesnorts before looking over at Tom and Boris. He wades over to them, probably to talk about the rules of 'tag'. _You_ take the opportunity to walk over to where the girls are sunbathing next to Sammy, waving and smiling at them as you approach. The girls smile sweetly-- Sammy is so locked into his book, so he doesn't return your wave or smile. You're not offended, you know what it's like to settle down with a good book.

Stephen Hawking isn't _your_ first choice, but whatever floats his crazy little row boat!

You carefully settle down onto the lounge chair, smiling and bowing your head appreciatively when Alice leans up out of her chair to help you lay down in a comfortable manner. She places one hand on your lower back and the other on your belly to help you remain steady, but she jumps away when Benjamin delivers a hard kick into her hand as if to say 'HANDS OFF THE MOTHER SHIP, BITCH!'

"Ooh!" She squeals, ripping her hand away from your belly with a violent jolt, before turning to face you while cradling her hand close to her bikini-clad chest. You giggle in amusement, arching your brow at her when she delivers a look of shock to you. You smile and shrug your shoulders before casually saying; _"I believe Benjamin just said ' No!' to you."_

She gigglesnorts and nods her head. "I suppose he did! _Inky Christ,_ I didn't believe you at first when you said he's got Bendy's legs... I guess I know better, now! Remind me to NEVER tick that child off when he is born. If he kicks someone with those hard baby shoes you guys bought, they're going to have bruises for _weeks!"_

"Oh come ON. Is he _really_ that strong?" Allison asks while staring at you and her sister with a strong look of disbelief on her face. She raises her arms into the air before loudly declaring her disbelief for all to hear; "I mean... he's just a baby! He's not even born yet! He's not friggin Hercules! Bendy's strength shouldn't show up until later!"

"OF COURSE HE'S NOT HERCULES. I'M DA ONE DAT FUCKED HER, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" snipes Bendy from the pool. The three of you laugh heartily before shaking your heads in amusement as Bendy goes right back to chasing Tom and Boris while angrily murmuring; 'Hercules, my ass!'

"Well, you're welcome to try it out for yourself if you don't believe me, Allison." You reply with a playful smirk before challenging her; _"Unless you're scared?"_

" **SCARED**? PFFFFFT. I think you'll find that I'm quite _brave,_ thank you." She snorts before slowly reaching over to place her hand on your stomach. You and Alice watch with bright eyes, all lit up with naughty twinkles and mischievous glimmers because when her hand makes contact, you KNOW Benjamin isn't going to like it.

Just as predicted, Benjamin seems to take Allison's words as a personal challenge because the _minute_ her hand touches your baby bump, he delivers a 1-2 kick into her palm that causes her to nearly fall out of her chair with an surprised look on her face. Her wide pie-cut eyes look up at you and her sister, and she stares at you and Alice, utterly speechless. She gawks for several minutes, sputtering and stuttering out choked little breaths that display her complete shock and astonishment to the both of you.

"I--... Wha--... HOW? HOW IS HE-- WHAT????" She shrieks, causing you to clutch your belly and laugh heartily before addressing her unspoken question.

"That's Bendy's DNA, baby!" You reply with a happy grin.

Allison whips her head over to Bendy, and she _immediately_ shouts out; "SWEET MOTHER OF INKY CHRIST, BENDY. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FEED YOUR SPERM TO GET THEM SO STRONG?!?!"

"PUSSY! SPECIFICALLY THE TIGHT KIND!" He answers without missing a beat as he expertly dodges Boris's attempt to tag him.

The brothers laugh like middle-school boys in the locker room at Bendy's response, while Allison's eyes widen in shock as she begins to gawk once again. She turns her head before covering her eyes shamefully while nervously giggling out; "I regret asking. I regret _**existing**. I did not want to know that!"_

"I don't mind the knowledge. Might come in handy later." Alice purrs while winking at you suggestively. You loudly squeak in shock, causing Alice to laugh heartily as she is slapped on the arm by her sister to behave appropriately. As you sit there completely stunned from being hit on so smoothly by Alice, Bendy approaches the water's edge with a playful smirk on his face. Having heard Alice's remark, he's arrived to subtly set a boundary, _and_ to check on you. He knows Alice wouldn't try to steal you from underneath his nose-- everyone is well aware that Bendy would kill anyone who even tried, _even family._ He loves the others, but you belong to _**him**..._ and even though he's much more comfortable with Alice jokingly hitting on you than he has been in the past, he still gets nervous about it occassionally. It's still a work in progress but Boris has been a huge help in making him realize that when Alice 'flirts' like that, she's actually just trying to get you to squirm because she thinks it's fuckin _hilarious_ that she has that effect on people.

As the girls go back to chatting among themselves, you watch as Bendy approaches the edge of the pool and folds his arms along the pool wall. He rests his chin on his folded forearms while smiling up at you, as he calmly wades in the water to keep himself afloat, despite not being in the deep end. Tilting his head to the side, he admires you for a few seconds before pushing his thoughts into your head to help bring you back to center.

 _"Are you okay, Doll? You look a little lost."_ He inquires gently. You 'come back' to reality when you hear his voice echo within your mind. His voice calms you down enough to the point where you are able to smile sweetly and nod in return.

 _"I'm alright. Just a little shook."_ You reply via your soul connection in a calm manner. _"I hadn't expected to get hit on by Alice, again. It doesn't bother me, I just never expect it when she does. Are you alright, though? If you feel a boundary was crossed, I'll stand by you if you want to say something about it. I know you're protective of me and the baby."_

Bendy snorts and shakes his head back and forth a little before tilting his head to the other side and smiling up at you. "Nah... _I'm okay, baby doll. It's taken me awhile, but I've come 'ta finally understand she's only fuckin' around whenever she flirts with you. I just want 'ta make sure **YOU** are okay. Can't have my baby girl upset, after all."_

You smile at your husband and chuckle under your breath, before you decide to slowly rise up out of your lounge chair and head towards the pool. Bendy quirks an eyebrow at you out of surprise, but none the less moves to assist you in getting into the water after you motion for him to help you with a wave of your hand. As you sit down on the very edge and dip your feet into the water, Bendy's hands come up to gently grip your sides, to help steady you as you slowly slip into the water. 

_"Easy, easy._ Don't hurt yourself, or the baby..." He murmurs to you in a soft voice as he slowly lowers you into the water. You choose to ignore the way the quick change in temperature forces your body to shiver, and decide to smile and press a gentle kiss to his forehead. This causes his eyes to flutter in surprise before he outright chuckles and reaches up to lovingly caress your cheek after your feet hit the floor of the pool. You lean into his touch and smile brightly up at him, unaware that your smile causes his heart to tremble with excitement.

"I'm alright, Bendy." You reply while reassuringly patting your husband's naked chest. "No need to worry about me _or_ the baby." 

"Ah-ah." Bendy chuckles while shaking his head rapidly. "Tellin' me 'ta not worry about you or the baby is just not realistic."

You and Bendy share a laugh before he slowly leans down to press a loving kiss to your lips. You hum into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his lips moving against yours in a fiery dance of passion. One of his rough hands comes to rest on your lower back, lightly pressing against the base of your spine to pull you closer to him. He greedily pushes himself up against you, and you can't help but breathlessly chuckle through your nose when you feel your hubby wrap his tail around your upper thighs, pressing right up against the bottom of your ass to keep you there. With a happy sigh, you break the kiss and then drape your arms across his shoulders while moving to rest your forehead against his.

"I love you." You softly murmur to him, grinning when his eyes light up at your words.

"I love you too." He replies just as softly. He then glances down at your stomach and moves to lovingly caress it. When his fingers come in contact with your belly, Benjamin reacts to his father's touch and voice by reaching his hand out and pressing it against the walls of your womb, causing a little hand print to appear through the material of your bathing suit. Bendy feels his son press his tiny hand against his palm, and laughs breathlessly at the feeling before softly murmuring; "He's so strong..."

"I keep telling people he gets it from his daddy, but nobody seems to believe me." You reply with a playful smirk. Bendy _proudly_ sticks his tongue out at you, only to squeal and quickly tuck it away when you playfully move to nip at it.

"Eee! Piranha teeth!" He squeals playfully at you with wide shocked eyes, flinching and laughing when you splash him with water to get him to behave. He continues to laugh while loosening his tail's grip on you, so you have a little more wiggle room-- just a little though, because he's not quite ready to let you go yet. He tilts his head and smiles down at you, listening with interest as you begin to reply;

"Don't mess with the Mama. She bites." You giggle back. 

"Mmm. I'll keep dat mind." He grins wickedly.

"You better." You retort with a naughty grin before leaning forward so you can playfully nuzzle his cheek. He purrs happily, much like a cat while pressing his own face up against yours for more affection, allowing his tail to slowly sway in the water behind him. You tighten your hold on him and sigh contentedly before murmuring; "When we have to get ready to go for the appointment, you'll be there by my side the whole time, right? You'll be there through the whole process? The surgery prep, the surgery itself? You'll talk to me, right?"

His brows furrow together and he tilts his head curiously at your question. What kind of question was that? Of course he planned to be by your side! This is the mother of his _son_ you're talking about! You must be concerned about him possibly abandoning you during the c-section or something... _oh, you poor thing..._

"Of _course_ I'll be there the whole time. Baby girl, I told you before we got married dat you're not gettin' rid of me so easily and _I meant dat._ Okay?" He says with gentle determination as his hands come up to rest on your shoulders. One of his hands, _however,_ leaves your shoulder so he can carefully loop his index finger underneath your chin and tilt your head back, forcing you to stare deep into his eyes. Those ruby red eyes of his seem to stare deep into your soul, reaching and calling out for you... and you can't help but reach back. You tighten your arms around his shoulders, squeezing him slightly to let him know you're still a little nervous. Bendy isn't too worried, though. He just smiles brightly back at you, because your eyes seem to sparkle and glimmer up at him like twinkling city lights. His thumb lightly strokes your chin, and he draws in a deep breath to softly speak.

"Batsy baby, what's got you all in a dizzy? Where is all dis coming from?" He asks as he slowly begins to sway you from side to side to help soothe your rambunctious anxiety.

"I'm just..." You begin, only to pause to take a deep breath to try and calm yourself down. "I'm just worried that something will go wrong. What if the baby gets hurt? What if _I_ get hurt? I'm scared..."

Bendy frowns deeply at your concerns and places both of his hands on your cheeks to hold you steady. His thumbs rub smooth little circles into your skin, as he speaks sweet words of comfort to you in the form of a soft whisper; "I understand dat baby. I personally don't think anything bad will happen, but even if somethin' _does_ go wrong we will have da best doctors on call 'ta try and fix it. Just gotta keep the faith up, yeah?" He says with a gentle tilt of his head.

"Right. Right." You reply with a firm nod. Bendy smiles at first, but quickly frowns when he notices that your breathing has started to pick up a little bit... meaning, you're starting to panic. Not wanting for you to spiral out of control, Bendy decides to help you. He drops one of his hands away from your face, and reaches for one of your hands. When he gently takes hold of your hand, you're confused at first but quickly figure out what he's doing when he presses your hand flat against his chest-- right over his steadily beating heart.

He tilts his head to the side while staring at you with gentle half-lidded eyes, as he begins to speak softly to you; "Feel my heartbeat. Feel it's steady rhythm. Do you feel it? It's right there."

"Yes..." You reply, just _barely_ starting to calm down.

"Good. Dat's my good girl. Now, take a couple deep breaths with me. 'Kay, baby girl? Can you do dat for me?" Bendy asks, still speaking in a sweet tone. You rapidly nod your head and begin to try to breathe deeply, but you start to hyperventilate because while you are somewhat calmer, you're still in a semi-panicky state. Bendy remains patient however, and gently comforts you while moving to cradle you in his arms. He wraps his arms around you, resting his hands on your lower back while holding you close to his warm body. The heat emanating off his form brings you comfort and it helps you relax a little, even if only slightly. 

"Breathe _with_ me, baby doll. _With_ me, not _against me._ " He gently urges you while tenderly stroking his fingers up and down your spine. "Feel my chest rise and fall with each breath... Move with it, nice and slowly. One breath at a time."

Nodding, you adjust your stance before attempting to copy Bendy's breathing pattern. Having your hand on his chest works as a sensory guide of a sort, because it allows you to actually _feel_ his chest rise and fall with each steady breath. Bendy tends to breathe slowly and deeply as it is, which is exactly what _you_ need to do at this very moment. So, you try your best to mimic his breathing and when you begin to mirror his rhythm, he is quick to praise your valiant efforts. "You're doing great, Mama." He reassures you with a sweet smile that has you feeling weak in the knees. "You're doing _great."_

"I am?" You reply, sounding very unsure of yourself.

"Yes, you're doing just fine. Just keep breathin' with me, and everythin' will be fine. You're safe, right here. Nothing can harm you, nothing can hurt you. I won't let _anything_ hurt you. Either of you" He says soothingly while placing a hand on your stomach. You smile and nod your head with a heavy sigh of relief before leaning up to press a grateful kiss to his lips-- something he chuckles softly at. When the both of you pull away, he smiles down at you and tilts his head to the side while gently inquiring; "What do you want 'ta do now?"

"I think I'd like to get out of the pool and lounge on one of the chairs." You admit quietly.

"Do you want me 'ta sit with you?" He ask softly, already helping to carefully steer you towards the stairs that lead out of the pool. 

Nodding your head in return to your husband's question, you smile and breathily reply; "Yes, I'd very much enjoy it if you'd sit with me. Please?"

"Then I'll sit with my wife, because she asked me 'ta!" Bendy happily replies as he carefully guides you up the pool steps. He has a hand braced against your back and another placed on your stomach, because he doesn't want to risk having you fall and get hurt. The steps aren't super slippery by any means... _he just doesn't want to risk it._

After the both of you are out of the pool, Bendy brings you over to a new set of lounge chairs that are away from Sammy and the girls. They are also tucked away from the sun, hidden in the long shadows cast by the very tall trees surrounding the property. He helps you settle down into the chair, easing you back into a comfortable position. When he's sure you're comfy, he quickly settles down into the chair beside you, and gives you his full, undivided attention. Before he can even say anything, Tom and Boris interrupt him and ask if he wants to continue to play tag with them but your husband politely declines before turning back to you with a smile on his face, while the boys shrug and go back to doing their own thing.

"How do you feel, baby cakes?" He asks in an easy-going voice while his tail lazily sways in the slight breeze.

"I'm alright. A little anxious, but I'm okay." You admit with a gentle smile before raising a hand towards your stomach to tenderly rub it. "Just anxious to get this over with. I really want to hold him in my arms."

Bendy chuckles deeply and nods his head in agreement-- he can _definitely_ understand that. Things have _not_ been easy for either of you, because you're both scrambling to prepare for his arrival while still trying to maintain a sense of normalcy _and_ trying to adjust to the 'new normal' as well. It's foolish to think that things will go right back to how they were, but that doesn't mean your new sense of normal will be any less comfortable than it has been in the past. Times change, and you can adjust. You _will_ adjust.

"Are you excited?" You ask your husband. Bendy eagerly nods his head as a wide grin spreads across his face. 

"Oh yeah!!! I'm excited 'ta actually meet my baby boy." He replies while comfortably folding his arms behind his head. He smiles up at the sky, squinting his eyes as he admires the fluffy clouds that float across his field of vision. "I can't wait 'ta hold him, 'ta actually feel him in my arms and stare in 'ta his eyes."

"You sound like that surprises you." You reply, curiously raising an eyebrow at his tone.

"I am, a little. I'm actually-- haha, I'm actually lookin' forward 'ta being a father. I never..." Bendy trails off, only to swallow thickly. He slowly turns onto his side so that he faces you. His eyes soften, as does his smile as he shyly finishes the rest of his thought; "I never thought I'd find true love, much less be able 'ta have a baby. I thought... I thought all dat was out of my reach. I thought the closest 'ta dat I'd ever get was in my dreams."

You smile brightly at your husband's admission, and lightly pat your tummy before saying; "Well, dreams come true. At least the good ones do!"

Bendy huffs and nods his head while grinning back at you. _"They do. They really do."_

You tilt your head and reach out towards your husband, who quickly reaches back. The two of you clasp your hands together; a gesture of solidarity, of love and compassion for one another, a promise to be there _no matter what comes,_ because that's what real love is. It's a promise to be there by each other's side, to grow with one another, to overcome conflict with one another. It's a promise. It's a vow. It's an _oath._

And it's an oath that Bendy plans to keep for the rest of his life.

* * *

After spending a couple hours at the pool, you and Bendy dismiss yourselves from the others to go and get ready for your appointment.

You take a thorough shower to clean yourself up and rid your skin of any lingering chlorine or other pool chemicals that might get in the way of your cesarean section. Bendy helps you out where he can, mostly by packing bags for the both of you, because you're going to likely end up staying at the hospital for a few days after the c-section. People tend to stay 2-4 days on average but Bendy was thinking of staying 5-7 days, only because he wants to be sure you and the baby are completely safe, secure, and healthy. After you've showered and dried your hair, you got dressed in comfortable clothes, grabbed your bags, and then headed to the nearby garage building to pick out the car appropriate for the job. (Yes 'building', because Bendy has _that_ many cars!)

After loading up one of Bendy's black vans with your bags (and an adorable car seat!), you're off to the hospital!

The drive is relatively smooth, save for a few traffic jams. It _is_ New York, after all. Thankfully, Bendy is _excellent_ at managing time and made sure that the both of you left early enough to actually make it on time to your appointment with _plenty_ of time to spare. 

When you arrive at the hospital, all eyes are on you and your territorial husband, who is entirely made up of sharp glares and sassy tail swings. Everyone is watching your every move and honestly it's a little unsettling, _especially_ since you're so heavily pregnant and are _literally_ getting ready to give birth. Not to mention, you can _feel_ that the time is nearing. Your water hasn't broke but Benjamin is squirming around an awful lot inside your belly, which unfortunately causes you to become very uncomfortable and fidgety. _You can hardly keep still, poor mama!_

Bendy is nearing his limit, too. He's trying his best to comfort you and keep you calm because your anxiety is heightening and reaching a fever pitch, but the other patients are _not_ helping as you and Bendy wait to checked in. They hover around the both of you, excitedly whispering to one another as many record the both of you on their phones for their own entertainment. Bendy has to snarl, growl, and not-so-politely shove quite a few people away when they try to cop a feel on your baby bump. The doctors, however, come out right on time to usher the both of you to one of their more spacious private rooms, thereby avoiding Bendy potentially murdering someone for trying to get handsy with you. 

Bendy was _only_ able to calm down when he was sure that you wouldn't be bothered anymore.

You're safe in the room and are in the process of getting prepped for surgery, when the nurses hand Bendy a set of scrubs and order him to get changed. Bendy is hesitant to follow orders until the nurse kindly explains it's for sanitary reasons, and that he won't be allowed back in until he gets changed. So, Bendy presses a quick kiss to your lips before quickly nabbing a set of scrubs so he can go get changed. He's locked himself in a bathroom and is in the process of getting changed when everything suddenly hits and begins to overwhelm him.

He's just barely pulled up the pants of the scrub suit when he suddenly falls to his knees and begins to hyperventilate.

He places a hand on his rapidly heaving chest while trying to forcefully slow his breathing down to a steady pace, but he can't manage to get control over himself. This sets him off into a spiel, because normally _you'd_ be the one to keep him in check but since you're still in the private room and are getting prepped for your c-section, he cannot go to you for assistance. He's sure you can feel him panicking through the walls because he's not that far from where you're at, and he knows that's probably making things worse for you... which just drives up his anxiety more. He doesn't want _his_ anxiety to cause _you_ to have a panic attack, but _shit,_ he can't get a hold of himself.

So many thoughts are racing through his head. It's like a herd of wild horses trying to flee the wildfire that threatens to consume their meadows and fields, only to realize they are surrounded. All he can do is try to hold on and get past the storm, but it's so damn difficult. He tries to ignore his racing thoughts and reach for the scrub shirt nearby on the floor, but he can't get find the mental clarity to force his body to move. He's too scared, too frantic. What if something _does_ go wrong? What if he can't protect you? What if Benjamin is born and something is wrong with him? What if--

**_"What are you doing on the floor?"_ **

Bendy immediately hops up onto his feet like his ass was just set on fire. He grabs the scrub shirt off the floor and backs himself up against a wall before immediately switching into a fighting stance-- as far as he knew, he was in this single bathroom by himself, and that _definitely_ did not sound like your voice or a doctor's voice. In fact now that he thinks about it, that kind of sounded familiar. It actually sounded a lot like--

"...Henry????" Bendy murmurs softly, staring straight ahead of himself. His eyes are blurry, but they steadily begin to refocus, and--

_Standing across the dimly lit bathroom is the partially transparent form of Henry Stein._

He looks younger. Not super young, and definitely not in his prime. He looks happy though, and the wide grin on his face brings out all the fine lines and wrinkles that decorate his skin. Truthfully, he appears to look exactly like he used to back when Bendy first met him, way back in the studio. He's wearing a pair of jeans, a plaid shirt, and a leathery brown coat-- something Bendy guesses was his favorite outfit when he was alive.

"Hey." 'Henry' greets simply, as if this is no big deal.

Bendy immediately begins to tremble while backing himself right up against the wall as he shakes his head back and forth. He begins to mumble to himself under his breath, fearfully staring at 'Henry' with wide eyes. "No. No, no no, no. I can _not_ afford 'ta have a psychotic breakdown right now. You're not real, you _can't_ be real. You died, I _watched_ you die. I WATCHED. This... this is just a hallucination. Caused by stress. It-it-it-it's an illusion!" Bendy snarls defensively under his breath, hissing as he presses himself further up against the wall. 'Henry' tries to take a step closer, but Bendy immediately spits out a nasty growl of 'Fuck off!' before he gets too close.

'Henry' tilts his head to the side and frowns deeply while raising an eyebrow in an annoyed fashion-- something he'd typically do to Bendy back in the day whenever he did or said something stupid. "You've never really been one to believe in illusions, Bendy." He snarks sassily in classic Henry-Fashion. Bendy's eyes widen in surprise-- that... that was too realistic to be just a figment of his imagination. The way he moves, it's-- it's too similar. Too perfect. It can't be fake. It just _can't._

"It--... Henry? Really?" Bendy murmurs softly, sounding so vulnerable, so _fragile._

"Hiya, Bendy." Henry laughs softly. "I'd give you a hug, but I kinda tend to phase through things. Tends to happen when you're a ghost on temporary leave from Heaven."

"I didn't think ghosts were real.." Bendy mutters under his breath, frowning when his voice carries across the room towards Henry's ghostly form. He _hadn't_ intended him to hear that.

"And I didn't think my drawing could be brought to life, but here we are!" Henry gleefully exclaims.

Bendy can't help but smile at that-- yeah. Yeah, that's Henry alright. He's too sassy, too snarky and too sarcastic to be just a figment of his imagination. "Okay... So it's you. Dat... I-I-I admit, I wasn't... expectin' yous 'ta show up. Why are you here?" Bendy asks while knitting his brows together in confusion

Henry smiles softly and tucks his hands into his pockets while softly murmuring; _"I believe someone named after me is going to be born soon."_

Bendy huffs in disbelief before smiling brightly as he nods his head. "Yeah... Yeah, my son. Batty's son... How'd... how'd you know?"

"I've kept a close eye on you and Batty since my passing." Henry admits with a lazy shrug of his shoulders. "You've done well in taking care of her, and the baby. You're going to be a great father too, I just know it."

Bendy blushes deeply and bows his head a little while shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Thanks..." He mutters shyly.

Henry nods his head with a gentle grin played across his lips. "You're welcome." He says before tilting his head to the side. "So... what's got you all worked up, pal? You're sweating and are half-dressed in... scrubs, I think."

"Yeah... I am... Um..." Bendy begins, pausing to pull the scrub shirt over his head. He tugs on the lower half before smoothing it down-- it's kind of a small size for him and if he were to raise his arms straight up into the air, it's very possible that his hips and 'V' muscles would show... _not that you'd probably complain...._ Wait, what was he doing? Oh! _Right!_ Henry chuckles as Bendy finally gets himself out of his own head space by rapidly shaking his head around a few times before looking up at him. Bendy's lower lip wobbles a little because this is still a _very_ intense moment, but at least Henry is here. That brings him _some_ comfort, even if only a little. "I'm just... nervous." He admits.

"Why?" Henry asks in a soft, gentle tone.

"I'm worried something is going 'ta go wrong." Bendy states bluntly as he pulls on a pair of gloves that were stuffed into the scrub pant's pocket. As he is in the process of snapping them on, Henry laughs and shakes his head dismissively at Bendy's concern.

"I would be aware if something is going to go wrong. I'd be here for pick up, not as a witness." Henry explains with an easy nod. "I can't say much about how heaven works because it's against the rules to explain it to a mortal, but I _can_ say that no one is leaving earth today."

"...Promise?" Bendy whispers.

"I promise, Bendy." Henry says with a smile that soothes the anxiety building in Bendy's belly. He lets out a huge sigh of relief and collapses right up against the wall while nodding. 

"Good. Good. I'd have 'ta find a way 'ta bring your ass back from the dead so I could kick your ass if I found out you were lying 'ta me." He chuckles, grinning when Henry laughs along. After awhile he glances up at the bathroom door and then back up at Bendy before offering him a word of advice; "Batty is wondering where you are and the doctors are about to start soon, either with or without you." He says gently. Bendy leaps off the wall with a cry of **'Oh shit!'** , and he immediately bolts out of the bathroom, sprinting down the hallway towards the private room you're located in. As he's dodging doctors and nurses through the hallway, he hears Henry's voice echo within his mind; _"I'll show up at the end."_

Bendy smiles and shakes his head while chuckling under his breath. A surprise visit, eh? Gosh, he hopes you can handle that.

...Meanwhile, you're laying in the hospital bed in your birthday suit and are wondering where your dear husband is. You're naked as you were on the day you were born, but are (thankfully) covered up by the various towels and blankets draped over your form. Still, being surrounded by doctors, nurses, and an anesthesiologist and _not_ your husband is nerve racking. Thankfully, however, you don't have to wait long because your husband comes bursting through the doors in record time. From what you can see, his chest his heaving with each frantic breath he takes and his eyes are whizzing around the room-- likely, trying to get a sight on you. 

To help get his attention, you sit up slightly in bed and softly murmur out a vulnerable whimper of 'baby!', which manages to capture his attention. His eyes find your blanket-clad form, and he smiles breathlessly before rushing over to greet you. He apologizes to the various nurses as he shimmies his way through the crowded room towards where you're laying on the bed. As he gets within reach, he reaches his arms out towards you to try and comfort you, to reassure you that he's finally here and that he's not going. One of his hands comes to support the back of your neck, while the other reaches out to hold your hand.

"Where were you?" You softly whisper as you lightly squeeze your fingers around his hand for comfort. "Is everything okay?"

Bendy has to swallow thickly to regain control over himself-- your anxiety is palpable at the current moment in time, and it's making _him_ nervous. "Ye-Yeah, I'm alright. I was gettin' changed, and I got anxious and had a panic attack. I'm alright, though! Just had 'ta get myself straight. How are you and the baby? Anythin' happen while I was gone?"

Finally able to relax now that your husband has returned, you shake your head back and forth while settling back into the bed. "No, nothing happened. I mean-- I'm numb from the waist down because they gave me medicine but other than that, I'm fine. The baby and I are okay, but it is _definitely_ time for him to come out. Benji is pitching an _absolute_ fit, and it's starting to get slightly annoying because he's thrashing and kicking a lot. I don't feel pain thanks to the medicine, but I _do_ feel when he kicks and it's not comfortable."

Bendy nods and shifts his weight from foot to foot, trying to pay no mind to the doctors when they begin to drape a sterile curtain across your stomach to shield your eyes and keep the both of you from getting traumatized. You both know what this means-- they're about to start the surgery. You immediately turn your head to Bendy, seeking out his guidance and his comfort as you try to remain very still. Since you're still holding his hand, you give it a light squeeze, and he squeezes back to help reassure you.

"You look beautiful." He softly murmurs, removing his hand from the back of your neck so he can lightly stroke a few stray strands of hair out of your face before dropping it down to his side.

Scoffing lightly, you huff and shake your head with a slight giggle. "Are you on something?"

Bendy snorts and shakes his head back and forth. "No! Why?"

"I'm naked and covered in towels and blankets. My hair is messy, I feel gross, sweaty, and nauseated, and the doctor probably has a full view of my cooter because _our son_ is about to be pulled out of my stomach.... _and you think I'm beautiful?"_

Bendy excitedly nods his head with a goofy grin on his face, causing you to laugh and shake your head in disbelief. "Yeah! Yeah, I do." He admits confidently.

"I don't understand _why,_ but thanks I guess." You giggle. Your laughter turns to confusion, however, when Bendy chuckles deeply under his breath. His rich, baritone laughter causes goosebumps to erupt all over your body and you mentally curse the way your heart picks up in speed, mainly due to the fact that the EKG you're hooked up to _loudly_ reports your heart rate for all to hear in the form of annoyingly repetitive beeps. Some of the nurses coo and giggle in response, only to silence themselves when your husband cuts a sharp, narrowed glare in their direction. Once he's sure that the nurses are actually _doing their goddamn jobs and not giggling at you,_ he turns his focus back to you and uses his free hand to lovingly caress your cheek while gradually leaning closer and closer towards your face.

His thumb lightly strokes your skin, as his ruby red eyes stare deeply into yours. His lips part and curl into a gentle smile as he begins to speak in a soft tone; "You are beautiful. There are many things dat make you beautiful. I can list them all, if you'd like. Might distract yah from your nerves."

Swallowing thickly, you nod your head. "We-Well... it _would_ make for a good distraction, yes."

Bendy's smile widens and he nods his head before beginning to list of reasons; "Well for starters, you're a strong, feisty woman. You have 'ta know I love dat about you."

"Okay... How does that make me 'beautiful'?" You say while scrunching your face up in confusion.

Bendy smirks softly and purrs; "Because I find that trait to be _ungodly_ attractive."

Your cheeks turn a deep shade of red, which of course causes Bendy to proudly smirk. _Of course,_ he's proud of himself for being able to invoke such a reaction in you, the smug bastard! Ugh. Why is his cockiness so... _magnetic?_ Honestly, he's so attractive that you wonder if it's _legal._

Bendy tilts his head at an angle before going on to list more options; "Another thing I find 'ta be beautiful about you is your kindness. You've done so many things 'ta help me and the others."

"Aw, I haven't done much..." You mumble shyly while bowing your head.

Your husband arches an eyebrow and tilts his head forward while flashing you a strong look of disbelief. "Oh really? 'Den allow me 'ta explain!"

"Is that really necessary, though?!" You giggle while placing a hand on his arm to try and get him to stop, though he just laughs and nods his head before replying;

"You're damn right it is! If my wife isn't aware of all of 'da things she does for our family, 'den hell yeah it's necessary! Think of all 'da things you've done, baby! Think of all 'da times you've helped me calm down after a bad meetin', or a mouthy customer. Not only dat, but what about da times you've helped Alice calm down? What about all 'da times you've helped her and Allison work out their arguments?" Bendy says, quickly naming things off one by one so quickly that you can't help the way your head hunkers down into your shoulders in embarrassment. 

"Okay, okay! I get it!" You bashfully gigglesnort while waving your hands dismissively at your husband. "Stop, stop it! I'm blushing too much!"

**But Bendy does not relent.**

His grin widens and he shakes his head. _"No._ No, see-- I'm _not_ gonna stop... because you deserve 'ta feel like the queen you are." He says with a soft smile. "You deserve 'ta know all 'da things I love about yah. Like for example, your eyes. I think they're unique, I think they're gorgeous. The colors just kind of swirl together, and it's hypnotic 'ta me. _I could stare in 'ta them for ages."_

"Bendy... c-c'mon baby, you're making me blush." You nervously stutter as you begin to anxiously writhe your hands together. Bendy shamelessly purrs before reaching both hands up towards your face where they gently cup your cheeks. You stare up at him with wide, shocked eyes as he stares down at you with glimmering eyes and a sweet smile on his face. Your eyes flutter a few times when he unexpectedly begins to slowly crane his head down, so he can press light, delicate kisses to your face. 

"Baby... What--... I--... _Please_..." You whimper softly, only to freeze up and let out a shuddery puff of air when Bendy's lips carefully press up against your cheeks. He draws out the kisses, taking his time to make sure every inch of your skin has been dressed up in his love. He's being so cautious, so careful not to hurt you that you start to cry a little and become overwhelmed with the strong waves of adoration that radiate off of your doting husband. Cooing sympathetically, Bendy carefully strokes your hair out of your face before leaning up to press more sweet kisses to your forehead. You let out another soft, vulnerable whimper when his lips come into contact with your skin, and you can feel his lips curl into a soft smile as a result.

"Shhh, don't cry.... It's okay... it's okay..." He whispers while running his fingers through your hair to help soothe you and to keep it out of your face. "I love you, it's okay..."

"I just don't-- _*_ _sniff* --_ understand! I'm sw-swollen like a b-beach ball, and you're-- you're-- you're--!" You softly sob under your breath, unable to finish your own sentence.

Bendy immediately goes to work by cautiously wrapping his arms around you, trying to be careful not to disturb the doctor's working on pulling Benjamin out. He holds you as close to him as he can possibly get, nuzzling his cheek right up against yours while gently purring into your ear to try and calm your worries. "Shhh... You're not a beach ball, you're beautiful just the way you are... you've helped make my life so much better, you've helped make _our_ life so much better. Not only 'dat, but you've helped create _new_ life. Our son, our sweet little Benjamin is--"

Both of your faces pop up when the loud cry of an infant fills the room. Bendy's eyes widen as he hesitantly pulls away from you to stand up straight, while his entire body begins to tremble with excitement. You're practically doing the same thing, leaning up in bed in an eager fashion as you try to get a set of eyes on your child. Eventually a nurse comes around the side of the sterile curtain, carrying a _very_ squirmy bundle of cloth. You and Bendy excitedly squeal at the sight of the long, black arrow-tipped tail sticking out of the blankets, whipping around in the air in frustration. The nurse has a wide smile on her face as she carries Benjamin, despite the fact that the little guy is _loudly_ crying from within the confines of the bundle. After she passes Benjamin to you, she bows her head and quietly backs off to give the both of you some space.

As the doctors work on stitching you up, you and Bendy huddle close and grin at one another before focusing on the squirmy bundle of blankets within your arms. They bundled little baby Benji up a _little_ too well because the cloth is completely covering his face, and he's apparently trying to grab at it and yank it off, though he doesn't have enough room to do so which is just frustrating him and causing him to pitch a fit. Cooing sympathetically at your baby to soothe him, you cradle your child in one arm while reaching your free hand up to pinch the corner of the blankets and peel it back just far enough to see his face.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/50027742162/in/dateposted/)

When the blanket is pulled back, the both of you quickly come to realize that Benjamin _heavily_ takes after his father.

Benjamin Henry Stein has been blessed with his father's handsome looks, and... _basically none of yours._ He looks like a carbon copy of your husband, from the black horns, right down to the very sharp tip of his tail. Benjamin flickers his eyes open, revealing two brilliant red-colored pie-cut eyes that stare back up at you. Benjamin stops crying now that his face has been uncovered, and he quickly turns his attention onto you and his father. You and Bendy stare down at him with soft adoring gazes, as the both of you coo affectionately down at him and greet him. He narrows his eyes at the both of you in an attempt to get a clearer picture, but he quickly smiles up at you and Bendy when his vision begins to finally clear up. His grin quickly changes to a deep set frown, however, when he realizes his arms are still stuck inside the blankets.

 _"Ahh... ahh!"_ He frustratedly babbles, trying to squirm his arms around enough to free them from the tight confines of the blanket.

Bendy is quick to come to his son's aid, using both hands to loosen up the tightly wrapped blankets just enough for him. Benjamin's arms pop out of the blankets... _as do a set of miniature black bat-like wings._

You audibly gasp at the sight of them, and huff out a strong breath of disbelief as you begin to cry in your emotional state of mind. Bendy smiles down at the both of you while wrapping an arm around your lower back to help support you and hold you steady, as you happily sob and sniffle. He uses his other hand to lightly stroke the delicate edge of the wings belonging to your newborn son, who watches his father's movement with bright, curious eyes. The sensation of his wing being stroked causes Benjamin to squirm and giggle happily, which in turn causes you and Bendy to just _melt_ on the spot.

Bendy immediately becomes emotional when his son begins to excitedly babble and coo up at him, as if he's trying to carry on a conversation with his father. He becomes _so_ emotional, in fact, that he starts to cry, _really hard._ You watch with a sympathetic smile as big fat tears roll down your husband's cheeks in large quantities, as he turns to look at you while sniffling and sobbing happily. He's smiling brightly as he tries to swallow down a thick build up of saliva, so you know he's alright-- he's just probably happily overwhelmed at the moment, just like you are.

"He-- he looks--" Bendy sobs out, only to pause to take a deep breath and sniffle before continuing on; _"He looks just like me!"_

You nod and smile back up at your husband through teary-eyes. "He does. I'm just-- hehehe, ***sniff*** glad that he has _one_ of my traits."

"Can... Can I hold him?" Bendy asks, holding out his arms towards you pleadingly.

You tilt your head to the side and smile brightly before nodding your head ever so slightly as you begin to pass Benjamin to his father. Bendy nervously smiles and lets out a little breathy huff of air as he cradles little baby Benji in his strong arms. Bendy's entire body is trembling in excitement, but you're not worried about your son being accidentally dropped, because you know Bendy has a firm grip on him. He _is_ precious cargo, after all. 

Bendy lightly bounces Benjamin in his arms, who is just happy to be held by his father. Benji is all smiles, all excited gurgles and giggles as he stares deep into his father's eyes. Benjamin's attention is quickly grabbed, however, when he spots his father's happily swaying tail in the air just over his shoulder. Benji smiles and begins to follow the movement with his head. Bendy smirks a little and carefully brings his tail closer for Benji to inspect. Benjamin's eyes widen in amazement at the sight of his daddy's large tail, and quickly makes grabby motions towards it. He smiles happily with a soft gurgle when his father finally brings it close enough for him to grab and hold in his tiny little hand.

Benjamin's eyes glimmer and sparkle as he twists and turns his father's giant tail around, looking at it up and down and all over. Bendy smiles as he watches Benjamin shamelessly tug and grab on his tail before Bendy gets the idea to carefully grab _Benjamin's_ tail and hold it up to him for comparison. When Benji feels his father's hands on his tail, he looks over to see what's going on, only to realize that his own tail looks _a lot_ like his fathers!

"See?" Bendy sweetly coos at his little baby boy. "Your tail is just like mine."

Benjamin leans to grab his own tail, and quickly holds it next to his father's tail for comparison. You and Bendy watch as Benji's bright red eyes whip back and forth as he compares the two tails with a big smile on his face. He then looks at his father and rattles both tails excitedly while babbling happily.

"Bagdaba!" He gaggles, smiling when Bendy eagerly nods his head in reply.

"Yeah, I know. They _are_ a lot alike, aren't they?" He giggles out in amusement. As Benji occupies himself with his tail and his father's tail, Bendy glances over at you to check on you, only to smile when he sees you just _barely_ holding yourself together. You've got both hands clasped over your mouth and nose and your eyes are tearing up heavily, while you whimper and squeal at the adorable interaction between your two boys.

"Aww, honey..." Bendy coos while tilting his head to the side. "Don't cry... It's okay..."

"I'm just--" You sob out, only to pause to get a hold of your self. _"I'm j-just so ha-ha-happy!"_

"Aww, I know toots. I'm happy too..." He says with a grin before he suddenly holds Benjamin up excitedly. "I mean, how can we not be!? Look what we made together, baby!!! Ain't he beautiful?!"

"He's gorgeous." you admit with a sniffle and a bob of your head. "He looks just like you."

"You got your wish, didn't yah baby girl?" Bendy says with a wide grin. "You _did_ say you hoped he looked like me!"

"Mhm. I did, and I couldn't be happier." You reply with a soft smile.

* * *

After the doctors finish stitching you back up, they tidy up the room and begin to set it up for your extended stay. The doctors _happily_ accommodate your needs by allowing Bendy to use the secondary hospital bed in the room for himself, since he will be staying with you and Benji the entire hospital stay. The doctors also were kind enough to set up a hospital crib in the room at your request to be able to have your son nearby at all times. Once they've triple checked the room and made sure you're comfortable, they dismiss themselves and leave the room. Bendy makes himself comfortable in a nearby armchair, and gently rocks his son in his arms, while he happily plays with both of their tails.

After Benjamin has finished entertaining himself with his and his father's tail, he suddenly decides he's feeling very, very sleepy. He lets out a big yawn, and stretches his arms and wings out before happily curling right up against his daddy's chest. Then with Bendy's tail in hand, he holds it close to his chest like he would a small little teddy bear and quickly falls asleep in the safety of his father's arms. 

Bendy is admiring his sleeping son's face when he hears you hum thoughtfully to yourself. His eyes flicker upward, softening when he finds you staring back at him with a sleepy expression on your face. Your hands are on your belly, and you're absentmindedly rubbing it to try and soothe the ache from the incision that has since been stapled shut. Bendy's eyes soften and he smiles gently at you. You look... _exhausted._ "You can sleep, yah know." He mutters softly under his breath. "You deserve it."

"I'm not _that_ tired." You lie with a loud, dramatic yawn.

Bendy deeply chuckles in amusement and shakes his head back and forth before addressing you; "Oh _really?_ You're telling me you just had a baby and you're _not_ exhausted? For some reason, I find 'dat hard 'ta believe _especially_ since you just yawned."

"..Okay, I am actually exhausted." You finally admit. "But I _need_ to stay awake. I have to, for you."

"For me???" Bendy asks, sounding utterly confused. He adjusts Benjamin in his arms before tilting his head to the side as he settles down into the chair. "Why do you feel like you need 'ta stay awake for me, baby doll?"

"You had a panic attack earlier, and I couldn't help--"

"You were _literally_ about to give birth." Bendy deadpans while flashing you a pointed expression that makes you giggle bashfully. 

"...Okay, but still." You murmur quietly. "I need to be there for you. We're all each other has."

"I... _don't_ think dat's entirely the case, toots." Bendy says to you in a gentle voice as he stares at one of the corners behind you with a knowing smile on his face. Eventually his gaze turns back to you. His eyes squint when he smiles widely at you, and then he tilts his head to the side. He stares at you with the most curious expression on his face as he adjusts his hold on sleeping little Benjamin, before asking in a cautious tonel "...What would you say if I told you I had help coming down from my panic attack? What if I told you that you were very close to the person that did it, and that our son is named after him?"

Your eyes immediately widen, and you blink owlishly a few times before you stutter and try to speak; "Yo-You mean.. my grandfather? Bendy... Baby, that's--"

**_"Impossible? Butterfly, don't tell me you stopped believing in angels."_ **

Your EKG starts to rapidly beep when your heart starts to race at the sound of the much too familiar voice, and you whip your head around to look at the end of your hospital bed, only to gawk at who you find standing there at the end of the bed. Tears fill your eyes as you stare at the partially transparent form of your grandfather, standing at the edge of your bed with a bright smile on his face. 

"Hello, my little butterfly." He softly murmurs.

"Grandpa?" You mutter breathlessly as your breathing begins to pick up in speed. "What??? I don't--! I can't--! Bendy--!"

Bendy immediately hops up from his spot on the chair and rushes over to your side with Benjamin still sleeping in his arms. "It's okay, baby! It's okay, don't panic."

"I just had a baby, my hormones are raging, my dead grandfather is standing in my hospital room, and you tell me **not to panic**???!!!" You squeal loudly, only to whip your eyes back to your grandfather when he softly mutters _'Hey.'_ Your eyes zero in on his transparent form, where he's tilting his head to the side as he stuffs his hands into his pockets. He slowly rounds the side of your bed, his soft eyes completely focused on you, and you alone, while Bendy keeps a close eye on your EKG, just in case he needs to say 'fuck it' and call for a nurse to help.

"My little nighttime butterfly, you _need_ to calm down." Henry says in his gruff, deep voice. 

"But--!"

"Batty. _Please."_ Your grandfather pleads while bowing his head to you. "I'll explain everything, but you _need_ to calm down first."

Your eyes soften, and you nod your head and begin to take slow, deep breaths to try and calm your raging heart rate. Bendy watches and sighs in relief as the EKG begins to slow back down, and your heart comes back to a resting state. Once you're _completely_ calm, you look up at your grandfather and give him a pointed look while _demanding_ an explanation. "Explain yourself." You say in a stern voice, causing Bendy to chuckle under his breath. _Demanding the dead, hah!_

Henry chuckles deeply and holds his hands up; "Okay! Okay! Jeez, you look like your mother when you make that face... alright. I'll explain."

You tilt your head to the side, and listen closely as Henry takes a deep breath and begins to explain; "I've been watching you and Bendy from day one. I was there at the funeral, I was there at the wedding, I was there when you found out you two were pregnant with Benjamin, and I've been watching over the both of you the entire time."

"Why didn't you say anything?" You ask in a soft vulnerable voice with tears in your eyes. "Why didn't you appear sooner, like you are now?"

Henry shakes his head back and forth with a sympathetic frown on his face. "Because I wasn't needed. I can't just--"

"But I did need you! I _still_ need you!" You screech, reaching out to hold his hand only to frown when your hand goes right through him. Tears fall down your cheeks as you look up into your grandfather's eyes. "I can't touch you..."

"I'm sorry honey, but I don't have a whole lot of time left. I was granted permission to come here to give the both of you some support, and to let you know that I've been watching. I'm here to talk for a little, but I don't have forever. My time is very limited.

"I wish you didn't have to go... I wish you could stay here.... _with us!"_ You admit in a soft whimper as another heavy tear falls down your cheek. Bendy frowns and coos sympathetically at you while moving to swipe away your tears with the edge of his tail. 

"Don't cry, baby girl..." Your husband murmurs. "It's okay. He's here now, and that's what matters. It's better to enjoy the time we have left, even if it's not much."

"Right..." You reply with a sniffle and a nod. You glance back up at your grandfather, and let out a choked out sob of; _"I've missed you!"_

"I've missed you too. I've missed the both of you, but I've been watching you. I've seen your accomplishments! You two have done so much for ToonTown as a whole; fundraisers, charities, renovations of city buildings and neighborhoods... I'm proud of the both of you." Henry says with a gentle smile. "I'd love to talk more, but... I have to go soon."

"When do you have to leave?" You ask, only to look up at the ceiling in shock when you hear what sounds like a church bell ring several times. You glance over at your husband to make sure you aren't just hearing things, and find both your hubby _and_ your son staring up at the ceiling with shocked expressions. You suppose the noise must have woken up your son-- it doesn't seem to be bothering him too much though, because he seems to be staring in awe rather than fear.

"Waaaaw!" Benjamin babbles while reaching towards the sky as if to say 'it came from up there, dad!'. 

"Wow, indeed." Bendy murmurs under his breath as he huddles his son closer to his chest in a protective fashion. 

You look back at your grandfather, and drop your shoulders at the knowing look on his face. "You've got to go now, don't you?"

"I do. That bell is my warning to get back to heaven, so to speak." He admits. "Like I said, I don't have much time and I can't say much. I can only express my love and my admiration for the both of you... _and I love the both of you so much, and I am so very proud."_

"That's not fair, I haven't--... I didnt--..." You try to say, only to get choked up and start crying again. Henry gently hushes you and holds up his hands in surrender, mentally cursing his inability to hug you the way he wishes he could.

"I know, I know... but I'm still here. I've always been here." He says sweetly, internally cursing when the bell loudly chimes once again.

"But I haven't been able to see you! That's not fair! It doesn't help if I don't know you're nearby!! How do I know you're there!?" You sob before sniffling again.

"I've been here the whole time, butterfly. Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not there." Henry says with a soft smile. "I'm always there-- I'm the breeze in your hair, I'm the sunshine warming your skin, I'm the gentle rain tapping on your roof to help you sleep on a stormy night. I'm always there baby girl. _You just gotta look for me!"_

You look up at your grandfather, just in time to see a bright white light surround his form. He looks very angelic, basking in the bright glow of the white light. It's so bright, so in-your-face that you, Bendy, and Benjamin have to squint your eyes just to see Henry's form as the holy light begins to embrace him. You know he's leaving, you can feel it. It's thrumming in your veins, it's beating like a drum.

_He's going home._

"I love you!" You cry out, tears rushing down your cheeks as you sniffle and sob. "I'll always love you!"

"I love you too, Butterfly." Henry says with a wide smile. "I've got to go now, but I'll keep an eye on you, Bendy, and Benjamin from Heaven. Remember, I'm always right there when you need me! Just look for me!"

You and Bendy both nod your head, as the both of you begin to openly cry. Benjamin gets curious about the shiny wet things falling from his father's face, and tries to help by reaching his hands up and babbling while trying to gently wipe them away. Bendy chuckles softly at the sweet gesture, and nuzzles his wet cheek against Benji's, who just happily accepts the affection. 

The bright white light fills the room, blinding all three of you momentarily. There's a peaceful humming in the background that fills your ears and floods your mind. It doesn't annoy you-- in fact, it's quite the opposite. It brings you peace, hope, and serenity, and you wonder for a moment if the humming you hear are actually just Angels singing as they come to collect your grandfather. When the light fades, your grandfather is gone. All that is left is the dimly lit hospital room, sparsely decorated with a few chairs and medical equipment. The only noise you can hear is the steady beeping of your EKG, and the happy gurgling of your newborn baby, who finds interest in his father's squishy, wet cheeks. 

_"Bagah bah?"_ He asks, while lightly patting his father's cheeks, only to pull his hand back and inspect the slick coat of tears that coat his hand. Bendy smiles and wipes his hand off on his shirt, leaving a baby-sized hand print behind on the green fabric of the scrub shirt.

"I'm okay, Benji." Bendy murmurs softly before quickly correcting himself with a soft mutter of; _"We're_ ok."

Bendy quickly shuffles over to you, using his tail to loop around the leg of a nearby armchair and tug it closer so he can sit right by your beside. As he sits down in the chair, he seamlessly passes Benjamin to you after you reach out for him. You wrap your arms around your baby boy and hold him close to your chest, smiling when he coos up at you while grabbing a lock of your hair. He doesn't tug, thankfully-- he just holds it up to his face to get a good look at it.

As you stare down into those bright red eyes of your baby boy when he nestles himself up against your chest and finds interest in your hair, you can't help but murmur out loud;

"Yeah... Daddy's right."

"Ahh?" Benjamin asks, while looking up at you and staring deep into your eyes.

"Yep. We're gonna be okay." You affirm with a gentle nod. Benjamin seems to find delight in your words, though he doesn't really understand. He's just... _happy to exist, really._ Bendy smiles at the sweet exchange between you and your son, and leans forward to wrap an arm around you so he can hold you as close to him as he can get without tearing your incision. He presses a kiss to your son's forehead, who sputters in annoyance at the kiss which causes the both of you to laugh.

Yeah. Yeah, you'll be okay. 

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Hopefully you guys enjoyed this one. I'm feeling nervous about it, so let me know what you think! Tell me your favorite lines, your favorite scenes, just tell meeeee! I neeeed to knowwww!  
> Comments and Kudos are dope, yo! Gimme dem kudos!  
> Love yo faces, and see you in the next one!  
> -Mistress


End file.
